Harry Potter And The Betrayal
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: Harry is sentenced to Azkaban for using an unforgivable on Colin Creevy did he do it or was he set up? Will he set his own side? stick with dumbledore? join Voldemort find out as Harry starts being independant. Slash SS.HP MLPREG ALSO. Chapter one REedite
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Albus Dumbledore walked calmly through the dirty and narrow corridors of the infamous prison, refusing to acknowledge his missing twinkle. Next to him the ever scowling Potions Master, Severus Snape, stepped gingerly around a puddle, his thoughts resting on the person they were about to visit.

His thoughts were echoed by the elderly wizard, but where Snape thought of the innocence and guilelessness held by the famous prisoner the headmaster thought only of how he could regain the trust he had lost and how he could turn the situation to his advantage.

Surprising many Severus had supported the young man's claim, not publicly because of his espionage, but he had been able to make his beliefs clear to him before he was imprisoned. It had been a great balm to Severus' soul that he had been able to reassure him in the face of his friends accusations.

They eventually slowed to a stop outside a nondescript cell, one that seemed identical to each and every other in the dreary prisoner. Severus fancied, however, that there was a difference, that the inhabitants innocence shined through the steel and stone.

Accused of using not one but two unforgivables the young man had been placed unceremoniously on trial and then tossed into the cell like so much garbage. Severus knew that while the young man _had_ cast a crutiaus on Bellatrix it had failed and he had been distraught at the thought he could turn out like the Dark Lord.

The door creaked open and Severus got his first look at the prisoner in two long years. He eagerly sought out the eyes hidden by dirty hair and gasped in shock at the lifeless look in the formerly sparkling emerald green eyes.

_Flash back_

Severus leaned back in his chair with a relieved sigh, finally free of the idiots he taught he groaned at the loud knock at his door. Throwing it open he blinked in surprise before snarling at the intruder.

"What do you want, Potter?" He sneered, "You have three seconds before I assign you a detention."

"Can I come in, Professor?" Harry asked instead, already slipping under Severus' arm.

"Certainly, make yourself at home." Severus announced grandly to the empty corridor before turning to face his student. His breath caught at the sight of the young man sitting down and wriggling to make himself comfortable in the large chair. The sensation of his rooms being invaded by another so unusual that his heart felt a twinge of loneliness.

To make up for this uncharacteristic emotion he poured himself a glass of fire whiskey and sneered again at his student.

"Speak, boy, or has the devil stolen your tongue?" asked Snape impatiently taking a drink of his fire whiskey as he sat down.

"I want your wizard's oath that you will never tell a soul what I am about to tell you, ever." Harry told him seriously, desperately hoping his suspicion about his professor's curiosity would cause the man to agree.

Severus looked long and hard at his student, weighing up the pros and cons of hearing what could be teenage angst or could be valuable information before his innate curiosity over rode his common sense. His decision made he nodded once.

"I give you my word as a wizard." He agreed, taking a sip of his whiskey.

"I cast the cruciastus at Lestrange." Harry rushed out in one breath, the force of his confession moving to his feet.

Spitting out his mouth full of whiskey Severus was about to reply when the youth began to rant.

"They expect me to save them all, the whole lot of them; as long as they don't have to lift a finger they don't care about me. It's just 'let's wait for the saviour, _he_ can sort it out. Fucking idiots. Why me? Why did he choose me? The fates must really hate me. You! All of you, even Dumblefore, expect me to win and guess what. I am your _only_ hope to destroy him once and for all."

Severus watched enthralled as the raven haired menace began to pace the floor, gesturing wildly to emphasise his points.

"Either must die at the hands of the other, for neither can live while the other survives!" He turned and glared at Severus for a moment, "Can you _believe_ that shit? I must have done something fucking _dreadful_ in a previous life. To think, it could have been Neville." Harry announced with a dreamy look in his eye, "I could have being Neville Longbottom."

"A bumbling incompetent?" Severus couldn't help but interrupt.

"That would have been better then this." Harry told him firmly, "Anything would have."

Bright green eyes flashed angrily at Severus and he continued in a low voice, all the more effective for the truths he uttered.

"I've to save the world." He announced calmly, "If I survive or not does not concern them. They do not train me, they do not involve me except to demand I carry out certain tasks like learn occlumency with no understanding of what it was or how it was achieved. How do they expect me to defeat Voldemort? Laugh him to death? Stun him and take him to Azkaban? I hate Dumbledore, more then I hate myself, I've learned so little that can help in this school that I wish I had gone to Durmstrang or someplace. The teachers they have had here is ridiculous; a stuttering, possessed fool, a vain idiot, a werewolf, a death eater and a pen-pusher. What do they think I am going to do? Set a Grindilow on him or scare him to death with a boggart?" Harry kicked a chair angrily.

"The grand total of five years of expensive education in Defence Against The Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the premier magical school in Europe, is that I know not to trust anyone, that I can resist the imperio, the cruciatus hurts like hell and that the so called Darkest Lord in a Century is not as clever as he thinks he is, but that he is _incredibly_ determined and vicious. That he was a half blood, his father a muggle and he had a childhood like mine.

A wild gesture caused a small wind to blow around Severus and he pulled his robes around himself a little more securely, listening intently to the revealing diatribe.

"I know everyone will say I'm evil, dark, for wanting her under that curse. For wanting her to feel every bit of the pain I know it gives and I can't help but agree to an extent. I wanted her to know how much I hurt and yet I couldn't even do that. Couldn't make the damn curse stick! If I can't cause pain how on earth am I going to be able to kill?"

Severus was suddenly face with a pair of agonised green eyes as they looked bessechingly into his.

"I can't murder someone! I just can't!" Fists suddenly began to fly and Severus braced himself to take the punches the young man seemed to need to throw.

"I can't do it!" Harry began to scream. "I can't just kill someone in cold blood. Not even _him_! Let's completely ignore the fact that I don't have the know-how, if Dumbledore saw me with dark magic books he'd either obliviate me or throw me in Azkaban. Even if I kill him he'll probably _still_ throw me away like a broken arrow."

Harry sunk down to his knees, anger disappearing as despair descended, hanging around him like a thick cloak. "I'm tied. To Dumbledore because of my power and to Voldemort because of a prophecy…"

Severus watched the young man carefully for a second, when he had agreed to a wizards oath he had regretted it the moment the gryffindor had revealed his flirtation with Unforgivables but his regret had mutated into amusement at his plea to become Longbottom and then to a wince when he had briefly referred to the ill fated occlumency lessons. Recognising the truth of the youth's words he walked briskly to his personal library and selected several tomes that he knew would be invaluable. Mostly concerning Occlumency and Legillimency he tried to ignore the small part of him that felt responsible for the young man's failure to learn the obscure arts. He placed them carefully in the youth's lap.

"I better get them back, Potter. They have been in my possession for a very long time and I don't have the money to replace them."

Impossibly deep green eyes stared into his as he felt himself evaluated and couldn't help the small flicker of glee when he appeared to pass. Potter merely looked down at the books and he heard the small gasp and smirked with satisfaction.

"Yes, it was written by Salazar Slytherin. Do not reveal it, do not show anyone else it and most importantly do not lose it!"

"Professor, I don't know what to say." Harry whispered as he gently caressed the priceless tome. "You helped me so much just be allowing me to rant. The books, well, thanks." A shy smile was sent his way and Severus sneered down, slightly less severely then normal.

Severus watched as Potter gained his feet and started to make his way towards the door.

"I'm sorry for looking in your pensive," the soft words floated through the silent room and Severus froze, waiting for the comments he had expected for the last several months.

"I'm sorry for my father and godfather. I can't condone their actions but I can't stop loving them. They died for me. Dad for me and mum, he didn't even last five minutes but he did his best. Sirius risked everything to come to the Ministry. No matter if you liked him or not he still came to save me, even though they would recapture him." there was a pause before Potter continued, a faint questioning tone to his voice. "I wonder why Dumbledore believed us so quickly that night. Do you think he was worried Sirius might oppose his plans for me? After all he never went to the Ministry, never told me about Sirius or how to protest his incarceration." Harry sighed and resumed his walk to the door, "I will never understand why so little was done against Remus and Sirius after what happened. I have no idea how you came back to the light.

The last words he uttered were emphasised by the soft bang of the closing door, leaving Severus staring at the wooden door in surprise, he had never really trusted the headmaster but he could ensure the manipulative old man didn't twist another's life like he had his.

End Flash Back

They entered the cell to find the young man crouched in a corner apparently catatonic. His normally malnourished frame was emaciated and frail causing Severus to fear for his life. Moving forward to establish his actual state Severus missed the flicker of intelligence in the dead eyes or the small flair of magic as his hands touched the cold and clammy hands.

* * *

There we go! what did you think of that?! edited brilliantly i think its brilliant review for me and take care everyone cya! debs 


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and the Betrayal**

**Chapter 2 – Azkaban**

With gentleness that neither Dumbledore nor Severus knew he had. He picked up the young man. Wrapped him up in his cloak. This had a warming charm on it to keep him warm. And they were off walking back down the stairs of Azkaban. Quickly got into a boat and back to the land On the way back he had tried to keep Harry warm as he possibly could, where Harry snuggled into the warmth unconsciously thinking 'why am I warm? He had not been warm for a year and nine months.'

As they got of the land the Potion Master scowled at the lot of them. The Weasley's Lupin and Sirius (they got him back out of behind the veil). And the whole Order also there were Ministry Officials there too. The Minister of Magic

As soon as Snape stood of the boat Sirius was right up to him and trying to take Harry out his hands. However, Harry grabbed onto Snape's robes wanting to stay right were he is also he could feel his scar hurting he knew something was up.

Voldemort was going to happen.

Before the order knew it they all had their wands out at the ready. Ready to defend someone they had betrayed a year and nine months ago. Severus felt Harry's magic wrapping around his own. He was astounded at how powerful Harry was. Somehow he knew he would be able to apparate with Harry so that's what he done mean while wondering how the hell he knew he would be able to apparate.

He apparated right passed the Hogwarts wards and into the school, thanks to Harry Potter they had done the impossible. They apparated into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Severus savoured Madam Pomfrey's stunned expression.

She looked ready to faint she could not speak a word.

Gently he put Harry down on the bed and gave Harry the potions he needed that included nutrition potion, vitamin potion and also including a dreamless sleeping potion, and he was out like a light.

Severus put an extra blanket over him to keep him warm not just a sheet also tried to get his cloak back but he had a death grip on it scared the warmth would leave him. Which Harry snuggled into, in the end Severus reluctantly gave up so he had three layers of covering on him.

Not bothering to even look at Madam Pomfrey, who had not got over the fact that Severus Snape had apparated. She was even more soundless when Severus got the potions and started to pour them down his throat, he didn't just do that then go. No he made sure he was comfortable warm and then sat down looking preoccupied. He did what he needed to do himself after all he was better than her he was fully qualified. After he finished he sat down on the chair next to the bed.

Sitting wondering what was happening out in the battle he didn't care much they had never meant anything to him. He wondered if he felt sorry for Harry but he knew that was not it. Because he had realised that Harry Potter was prone to emotions such as sadness and despair loneliness anger and sadness.

He had realised that when he had came to his office. He still could not believe what Harry had said it's not everyday that you are told that a school child was his only redemption or the person he did hate was the only person who could kill Voldemort.

Flash back

He walked into a cell that was in the Ministry. The Ministry holding cell Severus Snape was there for one reason and one reason only. To see Harry Potter, and see he did. Harry looked sickly looked like he had eaten anything in a week and was pale as him.

Stalking over he lifted Harry up and uncorked a potion he had been able to get in he had no wand but was good at wandless magic he had meant it when he says there was no foolish wand waving.

After giving it to him he waited five minutes before he heard Harry groan, he wondered what was wrong with him he was sick to his stomach which was empty and he felt like he had been drenched in freezing cold water.

He froze. Remembering everything, they actually thought that he did that to Colin Creevy? They actually thought he put the Cruciatus Curse on someone, poor Harry didn't know weather to laugh or cry at the irony. Thing was the person who must have done it used his wand. Because the evidence was there, funny thing was he could not remember what he was doing at the time he just blanked out he should have been at the Dursley's but he wasn't he had been in an ally when he came back to himself he had been about to wake him up when the Auror's descended on him stunning him.

Not even giving him a chance to explain.

"Potter...Harry get up come on that's it" as Harry came aware he knew that voice anywhere also the smell of the man you could not mistake him for anyone else he was totally embarrassed at being half on his Professor's lap but didn't care he was warm and he was so very warm.

It would be ex Professor he had been expelled as soon as the Headmaster had found out although Harry wondered why? After all he knew the prophecy he was the only one was he thinking that I would do anything for them after them throwing me in Azkaban.

He fed him another potion that was a mix of energy potion and a potion for nutrition but kept him on his lap for some reason it felt good having Harry there.

"There is nothing I can do Harry, but if you practise Occlumency you could keep the Dementors at bay. They will think you are mad like everyone else Occlumency calm's your mind and keeps a tight control over your emotions, please try Azkaban is going to be hellish. I will try in any way I can Fred and George don't believe you did it nor Neville and Luna also the D. A are behind you he said". Wondering himself what the D. A was.

Harry nodded "Tell Neville to continue the D.A and do me proud thanks for the advice" as he starts chewing a sandwich that Sev had brought out of his cloak and drank some pumpkin juice "Please don't let them destroy my photo album, it's all I have they can have anything, just not my owl and album they are my most cherished possessions".

His trial or the lack of it, they didn't give him Veritaserum and practically prosecuted him right there and then madam bones tried but there were too many people against her.

Flash back

Severus just about laughed the trial was an absolute farce. And what made it worse was Sirius Black was back Dumbledore had gotten him back and was at the trial. The rage in Harry's eyes was enough to make him cower he looked more insane than the Dark Lord or Dumbledore.

Flash back the trial

"Harry James Potter, the charges have been made, and the witnesses have testified against you. You have been charged with the following against one Colin Creevy: A successful Cruciatus Curse, a successful Imperious Curse, and an attempted Killing Curse. You have also been charged with treason against the magical community of Great Britain. Do you have anything to say in your defence before we pass judgment on you?" The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, asked this with a hint of glee in his voice, while his Senior Undersecretary, Dolores Umbridge, had the widest smile ever on her toad-like face you could see that they wanted him in Azkaban.

Harry scowled at them all from his chained chair, his eyes almost glowing with rage when he looked at his godfather. He found no help in the familiar faces all scowling back at him as he glanced in their direction. Ron glared at him with murder in his eyes, and Hermione had her arms crossed, looking all high-and-mighty. Each of the other Weasley's in the stands also looked as though nothing would satisfy them more than for Harry to be given to Voldemort at that very moment.

The other adults were no help either. Hagrid looked hurt and betrayed, and Lupin looked ready to transform without the full moon present. Worst of all was Sirius: His angry face framed two burning blue eyes, fixed with a glare that would have made Harry burst into tears or look down guiltily. If he was guilty. But he wasn't guilty, which was, of course, the point he had tried to prove to all these idiots.

Harry's attention shifted back to the corrupt Ministry officials in front of him. "Anything you think you're sure of, Potter?" Fudge as fudge tried to get him angry at him, trying to bait him.

"There's one thing I am sure of," Harry replied icily. "One of these days, Fudge, you're going to mess up and get caught. One day, this mockery of a trial and this travesty of justice will come back to haunt you. And believe me, when that happens, no force in heaven, on earth, or in hell will be able to stop me from being there when it happens and seeing to it that you pay for what you've done." He then surveyed those who betrayed him, on the sides, before adding, "For what all of you have done."

"Rest assured, Potter," the inept Minister darkly chuckled, "That I will remember it".

"Of course you better" Harry countered yes when he was out or proven innocent that man was going to be right out his office.

"Mr. Potter, you are hereby remanded to Azkaban for three consecutive life sentences. Case dismissed." Savage cheers arose from nearly every occupant in the room as Auror's came over and dragged Harry away.

He didn't bother trying to get away there was no point, since it would do him no good anyway. For a few seconds before he was led out, he caught the face of Neville Longbottom in the crowd he nodded to him and Neville gave him a nod back but there was despair on his face too. Unaware that Severus Snape had the same look on his face. Harry had tried to get a look at his Professor's face in the crowd. But the next moment, the jerk of a Portkey interrupted his looking.

Several hours later…

He arrived at Azkaban the most feared wizard prison in existence paying for a crime he didn't commit. Lying down he fell asleep after clearing his mind trying to get as much heat from a dingy cell sheet.

At dinnertime he didn't want to eat that goo he was not that desperate yet. But a "pop" brought him out his musing and he nearly fell of the bed and he shouted,

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

Just who is there thats surprised Harry so much? Dumbledore? Ginny? Severus Snape? who would you like it to be? R&R please and goodbye!! xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and the betrayal**

**I own nothing but the plot!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE - HEY GUY'S YOU ARE CHEATS! :-P YOU HAVE READ THIS STORY BEFORE ANSWERING THE QUESTIONS I ASKED HAA BUT HEY IM PROUD THAT PEOPLE REMEMBERED THATS ONE MAIN THING. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND COMMENTS AND JUST BEING YOURSELVES AND READING MY STORYS. TAKE CARE EVERYONE AND ILL LET YOU READ THE STORY NOW BYE XXX :-)**

**Chapter 3**

Harry was astonished to see his two favourite House Elf's with a basket of food and he could smell it from there aw he could die for food from the Hogwarts feast.

Dobby muttered something and a blue dome surrounded his cell he didn't know what had happened but then it hit him like a Bludger.

He could think clearly and he could not hear his Mother's last minutes or Cedric's and the betrayal of his friends.

He ate it all he was starving the potion his Potion Teacher had given him had helped he felt and looked a lot better after eating he fell back on the bed and drank the pumpkin juice in one go and muttered to himself "god I needed that"

Before Harry could say thanks to the Elves were gone and could still here and for that he was thankful but then he heard a voice in his head say, "Hello Harry Potter if you wish to destroy Voldemort Harry Potter you will trust me. Do you trust me Harry Potter?"

"Yes" was all Harry said he didn't know wither he should but what harm can he do?

He was told to concentrate on the image that came to his mind and only to find himself there all he could say was "wow".

He ended up in a place he didn't know. People In his head left him reading for the first couple of weeks the hours went by. But there were only minutes in the real world.

There were more books than Hogwarts had it was self-updating a way back from the time of the Founder's he hardly slept.

He went back to his cell and usually ate lunch and dinner and then went back and usually fell asleep at Godric castle after practising wandless magic.

He made Potions, Dark Potions and light Potions making his own Potions journal he knew more Potions than a Potions Master and could make them all jealous very jealous.

Harry felt like he was going mad he knew about Voldemort's plans and could do nothing he ended up putting it all in a pensive to stop himself going mad and wrote in his diary which will one day be possibly turned into a book.

It only made him all the more determined he learned everything he could people would talk to him and he heard whom some of them were Merlin, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, his mother and Cedric.

He learned magic that was not done these days magic that Albus Dumbledore would be jealous off he had some ancient books but not as much as Harry's and Godric Gryffindor castle he had been practising in really is his.

Although he is not aware of it Harry is the richest man alive and most famous too and that's why Dumbledore wants control over him, the money and the tool too defeat Voldemort.

Unaware that Dumbledore wanted to kill Harry after he defeated Voldemort and claim he did it himself (Defeated Voldemort) he sees everyone as his pawn's Harry is of course the king, if he dies the games over because they all would die.

He knew Pettigrew was the leak after all he is a Master Mind reader and Pettigrew would not know Occlumency. He made Sirius see that he would be the most obvious person and gave him the idea that Peter should be used.

He rushed there that night expecting all Potter's to be dead and he was to kill Voldemort but it all went to hell when Harry survived the killing curse he realised he could mould him into someone he could control.

Leaving him somewhere he knew he would be brought up abused and would save him knowing Harry would follow him even die for him in battle and that's what he had planned.

That was until Harry used the Cruciatus Curse he knew he was loosing him he let him be put in Azkaban. Not caring about him, all Dumbledore thought was 'some time in Azkaban hearing his Mother die over and over again might do the trick yes, then I will beg him for forgiveness and tell him he was sorry and he will forgive me he always does yes that's what I will do.'

Over the next two months Harry still determined now more than ever, to kill Voldemort learned all he could, he had read more books than Hermione in her whole time in Hogwarts he even read the prank book that was there and had a laugh at imagining it really happening.

Also did lots of exercising and put a bit of muscle on even more than the Quidditch muscles he already had. He started only eating dinner knowing that if he was proven innocent there would be a problem if he was eating good healthy meals.

It would raise unwanted and suspicious questions that he didn't need or want to answer.

Not that he would tell them anything even Veritaserum wont work on him that was something that he had been working on and had managed to create. Not that he would be able to sell it. It would not be right so he would always keep it to himself not that he had anyone to tell.

He would have loved to tell his Potions Master he had stuck by him all the way through, yes he knew he was alive thanks to the visions. He was snarky and sneaky as ever if not more.

He most of the time crawled away, most of them did. The Death Eaters that is he is usually pissed of all the time. He didn't understand why Severus did it most of the time. For people who called him a greasy git or Death Eater and for the people who had ridiculed him for his seven years in Hogwarts.

His respect for the man who defies Voldemort night after night and his respect raised notches and notches. As he watched as he flaws Voldemort's plans stopping him again and again but not making it look like him that's doing it. Doing so making Voldemort suspicious of everyone.

He wanted Respect from the man and to be this man's friend or perhaps something more, he didn't know but he felt he knew Snape more than anyone else. Knows what he goes through every night he swore he would help Severus, if he ever got out kill Voldemort for good so a man who has been through two wars to get some peace after a lifetime of fighting and hiding.

And he would make sure Severus flung his masks and shows what he truly is. And with that he came out of the vision and went to sleep comforted by the presence of the people he had come to love and cherish not even aware that he had practically said he loved Severus Snape.

Far above James potter was regretting making Severus Snape's life hell as he watched everything over too from the moment Harry went to Hogwarts to Severus being the only one to help his son. He would never admit it but he was glad that Snape helped him at least he knew it was not because he was James Potter's son because he hated James Potter nor because he was the boy who lived because everyone had turned his back.

Severus Snape liked him because he was a Slytherin disguised and also because he respects Harry after all not everyone had escaped Voldemort and lived to tell the tale he had more than five times.

* * *

MORE WILL BE UPDATED OF COURSE! IN TIME LOL AND REVIEWS ALWAYS HELP BOOST THE COMPUTER :-P AND LET ME UPDATE ALOT SOONER ANYWAYS THATS ME FOR NOW I SUPPOSE. TAKE CARE EVERYONE AND GOODBYE! THANKS FOR REVIEWS AND REVIEW AGAIN! BYEE XXX


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing but the plot!**

**Harry Potter and the Betrayal - Hey folks heres another chapter for you to devour and enjoy but i cant spend too much time putting it up right now im at college. Well anyways R&R and i'll keep posting :-p ok we have a deal :-) bye xxx**

**Chapter 4**

Albus Dumbledore rushed into the hospital wing, a smile on his face but on the inside he was angry, angry that Severus had apparated away when people needed him. The others didn't seem to agree with him though; they were glad that he had gotten Harry out of there. Although they are wondering how the hell he managed it.

They had all managed to get out of there alive, thankfully, and the re- trial was set for two weeks time. Most of the Order went right to the hospital wing Poppy was out to lunch, after all she knew Severus would take care of him.

And Harry had no idea that he had been taken out of Azkaban till the voices in his head informed him. So he had gotten quite a shock, he could not believe it he was actually free, after all that time. He was free at last he felt like doing a jig all around the room.

He had just projected into his body when a hand was going to take the warm covers of him so he gripped them with all his might, not wanting them to go. It had been ages since his body had been warm. The hand eventually gave in and he was given potions that he could identify as energy potion, nutrition potion, vitamin potion and sleeping potion, and then he was flying of towards dreamland. And was probably going to have the best sleep he had ever had since the night of the wizard tournament final.

Harry could feel himself waking up, he didn't want to he wanted to sleep, before he knew it, someone was at his side giving him the same potions. That he had just had 2 days ago, not that he knew all he knew was that he had, had a sleep. He gratefully took the sleeping potion and fell into blissful oblivion that he wanted.

This time he didn't sleep for two days just one, the same thing happened again, he was given the potions and this time he grumbled about sleep and fell asleep unwillingly of course he had had enough of sleep now, he was never one for being stuck in the hospital wing.

If he had been awake he would have seen a smirkish smile on Snape's face, he guessed that Harry's hates the hospital wing too. He hated it with a passion being in it nearly every night is annoying; yes he is in the hospital wing more than his own bed, in his quarters.

The Weasley's had finally left Severus hated them all there red hair and annoying voices well apart from Ginny, Fred, George, Bill and Charlie. He liked them they were good at Potions and paid attention to the subject.

The next time hurry woke up it was 1 am so he decided to go to Godric castle, he managed to read a couple of books and brought out a couple of books for himself to read when he could get back to read them. He knew that was not going to be very often, not that there was many more to read likes.

He could not wait to show Severus all the Potion books he had, impossible to find books, also books that had been lost a really very long time ago, decade's ago. Potion's that will get Neville's parents cured and a cure for werewolves, vela's and vampires.

But it will be suspicious if he got better quickly but then he decided that he won't bother faking it. As soon as they leave him alone he was leaving. School had started so Ron and Hermione was there a lot, so were all the Weasley's though. Thank god he was asleep was all Harry could think. He didn't think he could hate anyone more than the Dursley's and he did that was a huge accomplishment.

And Harry now could not stand the Weasley's and started to believe what Draco Malfoy said that day "Some wizard family's are better than others Potter". He at first could not believe he started to think Draco Malfoy was right. But then it doesn't bother him anymore he had been reading history book's he knew lots of Slytherins that are not evil.

Gindelwald was a Ravenclaw for example, Peter Pettigrew is a Gryffindor, he had also saw people from Huffelpuff and Ravenclaw as Death Eater's, it was then he realised Slytherins were not evil; it's there choices that make them who they are.

Harry faked sleep all day listening to the Weasley's talk around him, he had to stop himself from snarling at them and also wanting to choke them to death. He just could not stand them, thankfully Severus came to see him later that night, that's when Hermione and Ron as well as every one else left. They didn't want to be any were near the man.

Neither Ron nor Hermione wanted Harry to be near him but there was nothing he could do, all Hermione and Ron could do was pray he got better.

They thought they would be forgiving all of them did but they don't know what kind of shock they are in for. Not only will the Weasley's loss there money they have been getting for caring for Harry they will loose the manor they are staying in. after all it is Harry's, and Harry was going to enjoy every second of it.

Harry didn't know that Dumbledore has been stealing his money or that the Weasley's were paid to watch him all the time. When Harry was younger he would have paid anything to be with them.

All Harry could think was he could not wait to be restored if they thought he would still want to be in Gryffindor they had another thing coming. He was not sharing a dorm with people who betrayed him, only one didn't that was Neville. And nearly all of the D.A, which Harry said to himself it, would be getting changed as soon as he gets the D.A together.

Soon Severus left for the night Harry went to Godric's castle and read the tome on Dark Arts; he actually loved reading those books. As well as the Charms books and Potions, followed by Transfiguration. He had learned more about History reading books than in Binn's class traditions that Dumbledore doesn't follow like Samhain to pay your respect for the dead.

He had changed a lot in the school for the Muggle Borns, Harry sort of agrees with Salazar they should not be allowed in it's a shame on the Pure Bloods who already know everything. There should be another school for the Muggle Borns, traditions that had been going for decades had been stopped because of them. It shouldn't be right they should not stop traditions, but they do and Harry thought it sucked.

* * *

What do you think of this Harry so far!? i hope you like him this was actually my second ever EVER story which is now being reposted again. Unfortunately its beeing edited by myself becuase i cannot get in touch with my current editor although i do hope shes alright! and nothings happened! well anyways ENJOY! and goodbye xx :-p :-)


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter And The Betrayal**

**I'm so happy that you are enjoying this once again! i'm sorry to those who cant read it becuase the Grammer is not to your standards but ive did my best - anyway ENJOY!! **

**Chapter 5**

Every one went to breakfast to see Ron and Hermione both subdued along with Hogwarts staff, it did not bode well with anyone at all. There was defiantly something wrong, because Ron and Hermione had been going around the place as if they own it. Basking the fame for being friends with a traitor, getting interviews with Rita Skeeter's, telling everyone how crazy Harry was. Going after Quirrell, not being sorry after the man died, chamber of secrets, being a Parseltonuge, Third year talking about killing Sirius for the betrayal of his parents, fourth year not even sad that Cedric died, and also not being all that sad when his godfather died.

Some of them could not believe that Hermione and Ron could betray Harry like that, about half of the school had different options, about half of them believed him innocent including the Slytherins. Some thought he was a murderer because Albus Dumbledore said, and because the paper said it too.

As they all looked at the Daily Prophet they under stood why, leaping out at the headline was a picture of Harry Potter. Walking out the courtroom as if he was just going to the toilet and not just been accused of using an unforgivable. He had not let it bother him he had gone quietly, only because he knew it would do no good.

**_Harry Potter The Boy Who Is Innocent_**

**_Harry Potter was found innocent and removed from Azkaban some time last night. Just as Death Eaters swarmed the scene others managed to get him out of the way in time and got three of the most wanted Death Eaters; both Lestranges and Avery. _**

_**Harry Potter was accused of using the Cruciatus ****C****urse on Colin Creevy and sentenced to Azkaban without a proper trial. Now has been found innocent. Does Harry Potter know that more than half of the public voted for a fair trial? ****Just**** in case, he was innocent. **_

**_His own family and friends thought him guilty if they thought he was guilty how well do they know him? His own godfather Sirius Black who knew what it was like to end up in Azkaban left his own godson even when he knew what it was like to be betrayed all he did was spit in his godsons face._**

_**He will have an open trial that he should have had two months ago its well known that Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and a huge select of students believe him innocent a club that****'****s now called H.A Hogwarts Army as well as Harry****'****s Army. **_

**_We do not know how Harry Potter is now but it is known Harry Potter does not do well against Dementors. When Harry was just thirteen the Dementors were at Hogwarts and he fainted while on his broom fifty feet from the ground nearly dying. _**

_**Harry Potter was innocent of the crime he was accused of and the ****M****inistry condemned him to Azkaban without a trial.**** A teenage boy who was still a student,**** I think there must be something wrong with our ****M****inistry. Is it corrupt? Well we will have hopefully some more information on Harry Potter****'s**** condition soon.**_

_**Rita ****Skeeter's****, **_

_**The ****D****aily prophet**_

The students who thought him guilty had ashamed looks on there faces; much like the teachers but the ones who had told everyone that he was innocent held there head up high. Then the ones who believed Harry innocent started clapping and cheering. Harry Potter was coming home, he was out of the hell that had condemned him too, and all raised their glasses to 'Harry Potter The Boy Who Is Innocent'.

It would not be long before Minister Fudge lost his job, after all everyone mostly everyone had made a petition and Fudge disregarded it. So more than half of the people will be angry at him. Therefore, there was no chance in hell that he would regain his status at Minister Of Magic after this year is over, Not if Harry Potter has anything to say about it.

Harry woke up with a huge yawn to the smell of breakfast sitting up, he had to grab the covers he was kind of Dizzy, rubbing his eyes. He transfigured a flower into a pair of smart new pair of glasses, grabbing the tray he ate breakfast like the starving man he was. He had eaten it before he knew it was finished.

Burping he lay his head down, he was not tired but he would rather sleep that see or look at any of the bloody traitors he would have too look at. He fell against the bed, and closed his eyes, relaxing onto the bed tensing when he heard the door of the infirmary being opened.

He was picked up, taken from the infirmary, and carried for ages he could hear people gasp here and there. Grumbling mentally at the hypocrites, he smelt the person who had him and nearly let himself away by nearly gasping, he knew that smell. It was a smell he smelled everyday the dungeons Potion ingredients, he could have not had a better smell in the whole world, settling down he relaxed and before he knew it fell back asleep, against his Professor.

Not aware at how gently his Potion's Master put him down, and covered him with his covers, but he did snuggle in, taking the glasses of Harry, he put them on the desk. He felt sorry for Harry, his trunk which included his Invisibility cloak were burnt, he would have to be blind and deaf to know how much Harry treasured those items, even if he does get into trouble with the invisibility cloak, he still loved it not just to make trouble but to have something of his parents.

And they were gone all because of a jealous hypocrite's that were meant to be his friend's. He still remembered the glee the students had in burning them, there had been Slytherins around so he could not take them. If they did there would be serious question's asked, it was not worth his life.

Only a few people knew were Harry was that included the Weasley's Hermione and Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall and a few others.

They are all hoping and praying he would get better before the trial so it would be a proper one. They knew he was innocent there still needed to be a trial, thankfully there were no Dementors allowed any where near the court room.

They all know his responses to Dementors he doesn't back away in fright, he doesn't get the chance, he passes out as soon as he hears the memory's, and they don't have to be right up in your face to hear your worst memory's over and over again.

Sirius is there more than anyone else he could feel him; all Harry wanted to do was chuck the mangy mutt of his bed. He did not think he could hate anyone more than Voldemort but Sirius comes close to it, very close. He has gone as far to blame him for not taking the job as secret keeper, which was his fault.

* * *

WELL IT CERTAINLY DOESNT LOOK LIKE HES GONNA BE FORGIVING SIRIUS BLACK ANY TIME SOON! SO...WILL HARRY GET REVENGE SUBTLE? OR WILL HE DO IT OUTRIGHT AND LET THEM KNOW HES DOING IT? WILL DUMBLEDORE BE STEALING FROM HIS VAULTS? WHAT ABOUT PAIRING? WHO WILL I HAVE HARRY PAIRED WITH? WHAT ABOUT GINNY WHO SHALL I PAIR HER WITH! R&R PLZ AND GOODBYE!! XXXXXX


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter And The Betrayal**

**Chapter 6**

Harry woke up with a jaw-cracking yawn; he "Accidentally" kicked the sleeping dog of his bed as he rolled over. The dog instantly changed into a man walking over he shook Harry on the shoulder, repeatedly, but Harry would not wake, he was pretending to sleep now but he could not particularly care. He wanted nothing to do with the bastard that had betrayed him.

Harry ate his breakfast and then astral projected back to Godric's castle, and spent all day until 10 o'clock at night when it was curfew for the students he knew by then that the idiots would all be gone. And for that, he was thankful.

Harry got up and walked around the room he was in and sat down on the seat that was near the fire lost deep in thought that he didn't here the door open till someone's hand was on his shoulder, he tensed and with dread he looked around who was there made his shoulders sag in relief.

It was only Severus Snape.

So he had company he did not want to admit it aloud but he was glad about the unspoken support and company, Harry was deep in thought about what to do.

It was later about two hours or so when he came to his decision he was going to Gringotts. Make sure everything was as it was meant to be, then he was going to get new things he was not holding back because he had met a poor snivelling weasel. He was drawing the line he was going to be himself he was not going to be who they expect him to be any longer oh no! He was not!

Hogwarts or the Headmaster or anyone was not going to like the new Harry he could not wait until he was to be restored. He was going to go to his rightful house. Slytherin and embrace his Slytherin side he would need it to win the war and if it changed some Slytherins views along the way so be it.

Severus could not do it but he could. He knew how much Severus wanted his Slytherins not to side with Voldemort but he had too kept up pretences. It was again not worth his life and Harry agreed with him not that they had discussed it.

Yes, Harry could not wait until the time came were he could be himself and shock the entire Hogwarts pupils and the staff. He stared dreamily up into the ceiling eyes glazed as he thought of the look in everyone's eyes as he was sorted into Slytherin, the Gryffindor's already standing waiting to applause him then Slytherin clapping ten fold.

He fell asleep on the chair not long after, it had been a long day after all. Not aware that Severus picked him up, put him to bed, and tucked him in, Harry snuggled into the heat all the same.

Severus left as soon as he had tucked Harry in, Severus had a feeling things were about to get interesting, and he had no idea how right he was. There was going to be mayhem. Albus Dumbledore will loose all his money and his weapon and the Slytherin and Gryffindor rivalry will come none existent something Dumbledore had been keen on keeping up. It was him who had started it.

* * *

Small i know but i dont care! R&R bye xxx


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter and the betrayal**

**Chapter 7**

Harry woke up with a yawn. Not remembering going to bed. However, Harry just shrugged his shoulder's not caring. It was seven o'clock. Moreover, no one is awake yet. Harry thanked god for that; he did not want to be seen.

Not yet anyway he wondered what he was going to wear. He was in probably in transfigured clothes. He walked into the sitting room to find two sets of clothes, one with dark colours. Moreover, one that looked like they had been worn six times. Which they probably had, after all they belonged to Ron Weasley.

He decided he would wear the dark things. Only to find none other than Severus Snape the most feared teacher in Hogwarts had bought them for him. He was thankful for them, very thankful.

When he put them on, he had to admit, as he stood in front of the mirror that he looked good in them. Silky midnight blue top with black trousers and a black top as well as a black cloak, it was the nicest thing anyone had done for him. He had never had his own clothes. And it was there and then he decided he liked his own. And promised himself; he would get his own.

"Not having his invisibility cloak or map sucked" Harry said as he made his way to the door.

Because he did not know if people were there or not and he defiantly wanted to avoid people. Who wanted to apologies all day? Especially the Weasley's he hated them all from their ginger hair to their hand me down clothes. And to think he liked them for years? Harry began to wonder why he did.

He quietly crept out of the door and down the corridor and about half way there, he heard a voice he hoped that would let him go.

**Snape****'****s POV **

"I will have to teach dunderheads on Monday need some coffee, strong black coffee," muttered Snape as he walked the halls of the school. 'Yes walked I don't need to keep my pretence up when everyone is in there bed' was all Snape thought. Knowing what people would think if Snape was not stalking down the halls.

He kept walking; he did not hear quiet footsteps only one corridor from him. However, when he turned, he was pleasantly surprised to see Harry Potter aware and walking even more so what he was wearing; the clothes he had bought him. And not the Weasley's stuff, "mind you who would" thought Snape with a shudder wearing second hand clothes.

"Even a second had shop would not take them how they can stand being a Weasley I will never know" thought Severus sneering.

"Well, well, well what do we have here sneaking around the school while everyone thinks you are catatonic very Slytherin Potter"; old habits die hard,' thought Snape as he said that.

**End of Snape****'****s POV **

Harry turned around quickly and quietly and says "Professor Snape" with a lot of respect laced his words and Snape began to wonder why Harry would respect him. It was the first time in his career that he was spoken to with respect. That had him baffled and totally speechless.

So he settled for a normal conversation without his usual scorn or sneering "What you doing up and were are you going you should not be up yet you are still week" the corridor felt like a Dementors had closed in on them, when Snape called Harry weak and Severus seemed to notice.

"I am leaving Hogwarts to get away from everyone, and as for me being weak. I think not and I am innocent am I not? It's up to me were I want to go I'm no longer a prisoner am I?"

"No I guess not, yes you were proven innocent, I'm sorry if I made you feel like you were a prisoner you may not be weak but let me come with you." Said professor Snape.

"What so you can go back and tell Professor Dumbledore no thanks, don't worry I'm not running. I will defeat Voldemort. On my own terms not on Dumbledore's or anyone else's. I will do it for my parents and Cedric who didn't blame, me hate me or abandon me, now if you can excuse me I will be going" said Harry as he walked away intending on getting away, from the person he had become to like.

"Harry I would not tell professor Dumbledore. I may spy for him, but I am not thick, I do not tell him much else apart from Voldemort's plans. As you know I wont tell him, I am just as much a pawn as you are in all this" said professor Snape weariness seeping into his voice, he wanted it to end and soon. He hated doing things for both of his master's he just wanted to be himself. And brew Potions to his hearts content.

Harry heard the loathing the longing and sadness in his professor's voice. And felt his restraint wavering letting out a huff said in a resigned voice. That was lased with some happiness that someone liked him, and that someone had stood by him even when he went to Azkaban "Ok, ok one word back to Dumbledore then I'm gone. Got it?" Said Harry in a threatening voice. Even though he had a smile on his face a small one but it was more sinister than his friends had been able to produce since fourth year.

Severus smirked but the other side of his mouth twitched upwards as if he was trying to hold a smile. After all, it would not do for Harry to pass out now would it? And with a nod, they both in companionable silence left Hogwarts grounds. And with a pop they were both gone.

They never saw a dog bark and whine at the gargoyle to the Headmaster's office; Or heard Hermione and Ron's screams and shouts as they too went to the Headmaster's office all three now Sirius Black, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.

Once they got the password to Dumbledore's office. They ran up to see the headmaster just getting up he had a pair of PJ's on that had bears all over them. Hermione Ron and Sirius had to bite there inside of their lips, to stop themselves from laughing.

However, that laugh they wanted to let loose forgot. When they realised why they were there this time, all talking at the same time so that the head master did not understand a word they said but got the gist of it.

Harry … gone… His ….room…...cannot …find.

With that, he got all teachers up into his room, not really noticing that Severus Snape was not there with them. He was usually quite that is why they did not realise. They were all sent to try to find Harry Potter, told to search all around the school. That is what they did. Harry was there only hope against Voldemort in everyone's head they were not about to let him go.

Especially not Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

"Were did you learn to apparate last I heard they didn't teach in Azkaban?" said Sev his voice full of surprise and wonder.

Harry decided on the truth "I have known since I was eight, I somehow ended up on the school roof after trying to get away from my beastly cousin I remembered how I did it and ended up keeping on doing it. I've done it that much I can do It silently now I used to do it five or six times a day till I got to Hogwarts that is, I didn't want people to know I knew so I stopped." Was all Harry would say.

Not that there was anything else to tell it was the truth. He did it all the time. He used to spend half an hour in the library: then go to the toilet then apparate home. Making sure, he had given Dudley enough time to get home. He was never allowed in before Dudley.

He walked up to Gringotts to see his accounts he walked over to one who looked familiar to him then it clicked.

'He is the one who brought me to my vault with Hagrid'.

"Hello Griphook I would like to see all my documents for the Potter and Black vaults the money property's and all make it quick I want know one to know I was here please" Harry said to the goblin. Bowing in respect the goblin bowed back.

He looked at Severus Snape and back to Harry wanting it confirmed if he wanted the man to hear it all or not. With a nod from Harry, they left for Grispok's Office the bank manager who would know what Harry wanted to know.

* * *

There we go! another chapter for you all xx take care everyone and have a good day / night! which ever country you are in. Well that's it from me on this chapter! will Dumbledore have stolen alot of money? or small lots that wont be noticed? R&R plz and goodbye xx


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry Potter And The Betrayal**

**Chapter 8**

Harry and Severus entered an office that was made of marble. It looked like the entrance of Gringotts. A huge desk and high chairs and a stool on the other side for the goblin, was all he could assume.

"Grispok will see you now" was all he said then left.

It did not take long for a goblin to enter. He was not much different from Griphook. However, there were differences that would enable him to tell them apart. And was brought out of his thinking by Grispok talking "I am Grispok, Mr. Potter how can I help you?" as he sat down on the stool. Waiting for Harry to speak; but Harry didn't he did not know what to say looking at Snape with a puppy dog look; which made Severus nearly break.

So he started to talk for him "Grispok Mr. Potter wants to see his inheritance he is not of age and wants to see everything all paperwork and all," said Severus in his silky voice.

The goblin nodded and picked up a piece of paper and a small dagger. Putting it across he said "Put a bit of blood on your finger and we will see what you have inherited as well as some wills that have never been looked at Mr. Potter" as he looked at sealed envelopes that looked important.

Harry took the dagger made a small cut on the tip of his finger. And let it drop on the corner of the parchments the names that came up was quite a shock to them.

**Godric Gryffindor**

**Salazar Slytherin**

****

Evans

Potter

****

Rockwood

Rebecca Rockwood went out with Sam Evans. In addition, Lily was a descendant from one of their children. Making Harry a Rockwood and Evans from his mother's side. As well as Slytherin, too and from Potter he was a Gryffindor and Potter.

Then there were thousand of little keys put down on the table. In front of him and was asked, "Would you like your advisor with you" asked the goblin Harry was clueless he did not understand until Severus told him "The one who has control of your vaults Harry" Harry frowned he did not like this at all.

"Who has control over my vaults and why didn't I know?" asked Harry his very short temper coming back up he was pissed that people knew more about his own Mother than he did. And wondering if his parents let the said person do it; if that's what it was then that was fine. Moreover, if someone made himself or herself his advisor there was going to be hell to pay.

"Albus Dumbledore has still got control over your vaults they were never closed. There was a degree from the Ministry stopping us from closing them," said the Goblin angrily they did not like the Ministry interference with there jobs and telling them what to do.

Harry grabbed the paper and his eyes nearly popped out of there sockets five castles Rockwood castle Slytherin castle Godric castle hey that's were I have been its mine cool, so freaking cool! Potter castle in Ireland Evans castle in Edinburgh wow I'm rich and I didn't know it,

As he got to the money part, he growled low in his throat and shouted out "Why is the bastard talking my money the school board pays for the school. And I'm paying for the Order, no fucking way he has people sitting in my houses; oh no he can think again if he thinks they are sitting there for another minute." Said Harry you could feel the magic pulsing in the room, calming himself down he said to the goblin who looked like he was enjoying himself.

"I want control over all of my money and property. Also want Dumbledore dismissed of his advising duty," Harry said with a sneer. "Also want every house I own that Dumbledore has people in; that includes the Weasley's in my grandparents, house and Dumbledore's grandchildren out of my Potter castle now. And the money I want every penny they took of me back every single last penny and want everyone kicked out of Grimmauld Place please right now." Said a growling Harry he was getting more and more pissed of by the minute.

Grispok was shouting for "Griphook" within minutes of him finishing his rant. The goblin entered bowing to Grispok they spoke in gobblehook for a couple of minutes. Harry got a good look at Severus he was pale and looking like he was going to be sick. Severus knew Dumbledore was manipulative but to steal money from a kid and keep doing it after getting the kid arrested. That beyond comprehend he nearly smirked he could not wait to get back his smirk widened when Harry said "Oh and I want you to kick everyone out at dinner time and give them there letters in 1 hour after kicking them out please I want to see the old fools face and I want everyone to know what happened." Said Harry with a smirk most Slytherins would be jealous of, his eyes twinkling that would put Dumbledore to shame.

"I want every book out from my vaults please, and also a couple of trunks if there are any of course they will have to be empty or nearly empty and I need it done quick, also want you to make sure that all my possessions that are in my properties are still their chuck everything they have bought out with them. I will pay the goblins for doing it," said Harry finally sitting back down.

He sat there a while after Grispok had spoken gobblehook to a goblin that then had left. He sat there for fifteen minutes when the goblins came out each with a trunk most of them had eight locks. There were over seventy trunks; which Harry and Severus had to shrink them all. Harry also saw some nice trunks green ones like his eyes it was obvious they were from the Evans vaults. He decided there and then. That he was using that one he was going to use to put his school things in the other one after all was destroyed when they destroyed his things.

"I also want you to contact someone for me; a lawyer I need one I want Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Geneva Weasley and Sirius Black sued for destroying personal property and it better be a lot it was the last I had of my parents my invisibility cloak and photos. I again will pay what is needed I do not have the time to do it today please. I would really appreciate it and I only want the best. I would like something that will help me I will be buying a lot of things today," said Harry.

"Severus can you find out the books I have and what books I need; while I'm out shopping I'm going to buy books no point in buying books twice is there" he said. However, was hardly finished when apiece of long paper full of writing came out and went on for ages and ages, there were probably more books in that room than in the bookshop in diagonally.

Shrinking them, he put them in his pocket, which he expanded his pocket to fit more. In addition, Grispok gave him a pouch that will allow him to take anything out his vault. Giving a ruby to the startled goblin, they left the bank.

There were two five onyx stones in the pouch he gave two too Severus "They are just like your eyes I will keep my onyx stones I have always liked onyx, they are just like your eyes beautiful." He said as he gazed into the onyx depths.

But the moment that felt like forever only lasted a few minutes, before they broke the eye sight and headed for Madam Malkin's buying new school robes, new cloaks also battle robes, and a huge new wardrobe full of wizard and Muggle clothes by the end it had cost him 900 gallons. Leaving Madam Malkin's, they headed for the bookshop buying over 300 books to add to the collection he already had; paying 12,000 gallons they left.

He went into a shop in knockturn Ally, and walked in Severus behind him Harry of course was covered and no one would know it was him "I want to see every book you have in this shop and I mean all" said Harry in a commanding voice.

However, the shop owner snorted at him and says "Go somewhere else boy there is nothing in here for you" snarled the old cricked man. Severus barely managed to keep his wince in he knew Harry would not get anything in here, but looked forward to how he will handle it.

"I guess Lucius was wrong I will take my business else where" making sure the man could see his rubies making the man's eyes bulge. Severus who had saw the whole thing smirked, yes Harry knew what he was doing and would not need help, very Slytherin of him wondering how he knew Malfoy's first name.

Within minutes, the man had every book in his shop on his counter. Harry looked at them all nine of them were Parseltonuge. Worth millions, more than 10 rubies but the man did not know that.

Picking out all the Parseltonuge books; a spark of realisation sparked in Severus' eyes as Harry picked them up and astonished the way Harry manipulated the man and made the books look significant "humm… might be able to translate it looks like an ancient language to me … Hm.. tell you what just for these book's I will give you a ruby". Said Harry saying it like a whole ruby was not worth it.

The man said, "Deal" as he went for a bag he did not see the smirk Harry had on his face. Or the triumph smirk he shot at Severus or seeing Severus smirking back.

He looked at the other books there were a few he already had picking up the ones he wanted he gave him a ruby and says "I will give you this if you can give me a potion that will stop tracking charms and also stop the Muggle lovers at the Ministry knowing I'm doing magic. I'm still under age unfortunately I want to please my Lord". With that, the man went into the back room not seeing the grimace on Harry's face or the smirk that came back.

Severus was totally gob smacked. If he had not knowing that was Harry under there he would never have guessed. He defiantly belonged to Slytherin thought Severus with pride as he went over what happened. He could give some Slytherins a run for their money. What he just did was totally Slytherin.

Harry had Severus check the Potion to make sure it was what he said it was. Where upon Severus gave him a nod of approval at making sure the Potion was all right. After many tests, he declared that it was what it said it was.

* * *

WHAT DO YOU THINK OF MY HARRY? HOPE YOU LIKE IT! GIMME SOME REVIEWS AND THERE WILL BE AN UPDATE TONIGHT FOR YA'ALL WELL...ARE YOU LIKING IT? I SURE AS HECK HOPE SO! WELL IM GONNA GET GOING NOTHING MORE TO SAY REALLY! JUST TAKE CARE EVERYONE AND REVIEW FOR ME XXX


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry Potter And The Betrayal**

**Chapter 9**

They then went to another shop which happened to be a pawn shop he walked in an put a couple of ruby's on the desk "How much for those" in a try and do me and I will kill you voice as well as look. Making the poor woman stutter out the price, "1 million gallons each sir" was all she could stutter out not even Professor Snape installed that much fear in his students.

"Good I will sell them both to you give the money to him" he said pointing behind him as he swirled his cloak around him leaving the shop leaving two shocked people behind. Severus because he was just given 2 millions gallons and the shop owner because she was actually getting the ruby's; but Professor Snape got tired of waiting

" Well woman going to stand there all night!" was all he had to say fifteen minutes later the woman came out with a huge bag that held 2 million gallons handing the money over she took the rubies and put them in the safe to keep them safe and secure.

Just in case the men came back and tried to kill her they would not get the ruby's anyway. Not realising that they would not come back to kill her that one had thousands more in his pouch as well as onyx, sapphires, emeralds, diamonds and opals. The rubies being the cheapest next sapphires, emeralds, opals, onyx and diamonds.

Together they made their way into the apothecary and spent many hours in there buying books, ingredients, new cauldron's, vials and scales. Severus was having the time of his life he could buy anything he wanted. Anything that thought thrilled him very much indeed. His eyes lighting up making Professor Dumbledore's eyes look dull his onyx eyes twinkling happily.

Severus had never been able to buy anything since he was in school this carefree before. He was able to finally get the gold cauldron that he had so wanted since it came out. He also got a couple of bronze ones and some normal one's, some ingredients he could have never been able to buy. Even Harry could see Severus was enjoying himself and thought he really should get the man happy again and carefree even if he had to bring him to the apothecary every other weekend.

They after ages left the apothecary and went to the hairdressers. And got it trimmed and cleaned and red highlights in it with silver tips Sev told him with a smirk that he looked "Very Slytherin Potter sure they put you in the right house"

Which made Harry's eyes twinkle in a mysterious way which made Severus' mouth open and shut in the animation of a watering fountain before he shook his head. And shut up.

He then went to the eye care shop. He got about 20 pairs of contacts black pair purple, blue, cats eyes, yellow, red and lots of clear contacts.

Harry then went to the ice cream shop. Severus meanwhile went down to Knockturn Ally after telling Harry where he was going. Harry was sitting eating ice cream when Sev returned he quickly dug in to his double fudge vanilla ice cream both eating in comfortable silence. He had not had ice cream in ages to him it felt like forever. Thinking to himself 'I am going to have a lot of fun with them. Especially the red' he thought with a snicker at the reaction it would cause "probably think I've been possessed " it was then he burst out laughing leaving mystified people who were sitting eating ice cream behind him wondering what was funny including a baffled Severus Snape.

After he stopped he said "Can you imagine the look on everyone's faces if I went in with the red contacts on they would think I was possessed" that was enough for both of them they both fell into heaps and peals of laughter. Oh yeah they could imagine it. Then Harry thought what if I did do it? Then shook his head Na it was not safe he would be hexed to Australia and back. After they had ate all there ice cream they went to the pet shop but he ended up stopping in the entry way. Thinking back to his beautiful snowy bird that he had had for six years his faithful owl; Hedwig

Flash black

Harry felt the Dementors' presence. And could feel himself falling when the Dementors hand's caught him there was just cold there along with his mother pleading for his life getting up on his feet. He watched as his wand was snapped in half his trunk with his photo album and invisibility cloak and everything that was important to him was in there. What they didn't know was that they were only copy's his real ones were safely under his floorboard.

But what happened next will always be a vivid reminder in his mind. Ron snapped Hedwig's wings and then her neck killing him the most painful way imaginable. He tried to get out of the Dementors grip to save her in any way I could. What they had done was smash my heart into tiny little pieces she was one of the few things he would never trade for his parents. That was how much he loved his faithful bird.

And they put her beaten broken bloody body into the burning trunk as he was taken by the Dementors he didn't fight. His eyes cold and hard a few glistening tears at the side of his face. He had never been aloud to cry at the Dursley's. In fact Harry doesn't even know how to cry. He could not even cry when Sirius died nor when Cedric died either a few tears that was all.

End flash back

Severus had his hand of Harry's back he knew what Harry was thinking about he was there. He had to watch that too. He also saw real agony and raw guilt in his eyes that night. Harry quickly pulled himself together and entered the shop putting his hand on Severus' and squashed it lightly saying thanks for the support silently.

Harry walked over to the owl part of the shop and found a black looking Hedwig which he liked immediately whistling he put his hand out for the bird. And it flew over to him he clapped it nicely and got the biggest birds cage in the shop. Which the owl hooted at him appreciably with an affectionate nip in his nose, it was then he noticed the poor tiger cubs both pure black cats hardly fit in the cage. Growling knowing what it was like to be locked up he took the little cubs out and bought the biggest cats travel case he could so the cats would be comfortable to move around till they got home; Which was Hogwarts till he could get somewhere.

He then next looked over at the snake section and saw a green snake with silver reflect picking it up it wrapped around his wrist and got rats for his bird and snake and lots of meat for his cubs paying a fortune for it he left his hands quite full a carrier with 2 cubs the snake on his shoulder and owl on the next. Before it took of into the day; shrinking the bird's cage and treats they left.

Walking back up to Hogwarts together after buying all they needed. And wanted too Severus had never had such a good time and he was amazed that it was with Harry Potter of all people. He would have sent someone to St. Mungo's if he was told he would go shopping and would enjoy it with Harry Potter! Robes billowing around him his mask firmly in place he stalked back up to the school Harry Potter hot on his heals. Harry had to stop himself from bursting out laughing he really did look like a bat with those robes. Sniggering all the way, Severus who heard him could not keep the twitching of his mouth curling into a smile it was nice to hear Harry laugh after being in Azkaban for along time.

They quickly and quietly into Hogwarts crept past Sirius and Ron then Hermione getting to his room he changed the password and walked in Severus following him they had all weekend after all enlarging the trunks one by one. They smiled and started on the nearest one together Harry started copying them for Severus as they got more and more books out.

* * *

WHAT DO YOU THINK? HAHA HEDWIG IS DEAD YES! POOR HEDWIG AND I WISH I HADNT DONE IT BUT I COULDNT STOP MYSELF! THE STORY HAD A MIND OF ITS OWN! BUT NOW HE WILL HAVE OTHER PETS! WILL SEVERUS AND HARRY PART WAYS AND MEET UP MANY YEARS LATER BEFORE GETTING TOGETHER? OR WILL IT HAPPEN GRADUALLY NOW? R&R PLZ GOODBYE!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Harry Potter and the betrayal**

**Chapter 10**

Harry and Severus were only onto the second box when it was time for dinner. They didn't want to miss the show a couple of glamour's on Harry later they left the room. Harry wanted to have dinner not being recognised and see their faces too. And that's what he said "I can't wait too see there faces when they realise I'm suing them can you imagine it" they both shared a laugh as they left the room. Severus slightly in front of him he left through the teacher's entrance. Harry went unnoticed to the Gryffindor near Hermione and Ron but not too near them.

Two people were wearing identical smirks Severus Snape and Harry Potter who is in a glamour charm. Everyone was sitting eating dinner but two people were nearly jumping in their seat in anticipation but both knew how to wait. They both smirked at each other when they heard owls coming.

They dropped them off at Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger all of them which had the attention of the whole school opened there letters all went pasty white before they could say anything Dumbledore shouted "Fuck" and got up leaving the great hall in a flurry of his gold and yellow robes through the teachers entrance.

Hermione and Ron where shouting together "How can Harry do that to us we befriended him and that's how he repays us stupid arse he doesn't deserve the money we got it was mine and mine alone arrghh why can't he just die so I can get the money I deserve Dumbledore promised me" said a fuming Ron. However, he was not the most furious person in the hall Harry was. To say he was fuming would be an understatement. Everyone should be glad that the table and food was still on the table and not all over them.

Hermione was angry saying "After everything I've done for him and even nearly got myself expelled for him and he just sues me Hm ... that's ridiculous I will make sure he cant sue me I'm going to the library" she said stalking off.

After that show, Harry burst out laughing. He then started clapped and clapped the school soon fallowed. He laughed like he had never laughed before. Wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes, he stood up. Made eyes contact with Snape, Snape discreetly nodded his head. They both left the great hall within two minutes of each other. Both making there back to Harry's room, Harry and Severus sat putting the books into an eight-locked trunk that had a library, which you could step into. Harry also copied every single book that he put up and Sev left the ones he wanted done there for him to copy them. He then gave him the green trunk that had two snakes on each side shaped like S's and that's where Severus put all the books that he and Harry copied for him.

Harry then went for a bath he had been taking one ever night. Him not being able to have a bath in months could not stop washing his hair and himself. He could not stop shivering remembering being filthy. His hair was thankfully nice and shiny now. With him washing it every day, happily every day when he got in the bath. Harry always said to himself 'there is nothing like a warm bath to warm you up' and it did just that relaxing him to the very bones. It was rare moments like that that Harry truly relaxed. He was only relaxed in the bath or safely in his room these day's.

Severus went back down to his own quarters very late at night he was exhausted and he has as he said to Harry "A pack of dunder heads to teach". Where upon Harry had just laughed not really understanding why he said it or why it was hard to teach people the art of Potions making if he enjoyed it so much. Moreover, he did today just proved that, enjoying himself in the Potions shop. That was what Harry had taken to calling it the Potion's shop instead of the apothecary.

Severus went down to his potions workroom. His own personal one, which he loved very much, mostly green and blue as well as black, it was there that he spent his whole night brewing potions he had never brewed before. Reading new books he had gotten and enjoying life for once. He fell asleep around four in the morning and woke up late a quick shower later he left for the great hall. Walking and smiling if anyone had seen him they sure would have been petrified and left people thinking they had been petrified by a basilisk.

Harry after Severus left that night read books charms books, which he loved very much. In addition, potions and defence were his favourites. He managed to read two books before he fell asleep. The book on potions still in his lap, no one could get into his room apart from Severus because he had changed the password and no one could get in without the password.

-- Earlier that day --

Dumbledore swore and made a dramatic exit from the great hall that would have made Severus proud. Leaving one smirking teacher and a whole lot of astounded mystified teachers wondering what had set the Headmaster off.

None of them knew what was wrong with him. Dumbledore made his way to his office swearing all the way there. He now was in debt to Harry Potter. He didn't like it one bit he had not very much money in his own account in Gringotts if he wanted to pay that young man back he would have to get a Gringotts loan. Then he thought to himself 'Not if I sell the things I got from the Potter and Black vaults some of them are really expensive' he thought with a smirk ' pay the brat back with his own things yes that's what I will do' he said to himself as he made his way back up to his office 'at least the people in the houses are not being kicked out probably feels sorry for them' putting a smile on his face and meanwhile he was smirking internally he entered his office.

He look was quickly wiped of his face and all he could think was 'I was wrong he did kick them out what am I going to tell them? That Potter chucked them out yes that's what I will do one day of them all hating him he will tell them he can have the house' nodding to himself he thought 'that might just work'.

It was not just the Weasley's that were there it was Dumbledore's grand children too. He had used all there money in the war leaving them penniless until Dumbledore gave them the castle. They all had trunks with them full of clothes and accessories that were all packed rather untidily. He was just about to tell them when goblins started popping up in the headmaster's office. Then they began collecting the Pensive that belonged to the Potter vaults as well as some very fine antiques and accessories, which he was going to sell to pay the young man, back. He had to stop the angry growl that he so wanted to let loose. He could not let them see him angry no matter what he had spent a decade being the nice grandfatherly man to have it all destroyed now.

Dumbledore wanted power but he would not kill people for it. Just manipulate people that's as far he would to. He had never let fame go straight to his head. He knew when to give in. but he did not want to give in he really wanted control over Harry Potter and was going to continue to try and do so. He after all wanted some more power and being the trainer of the boy who lived he would get that.

"I'm sorry Harry chucked you out of the house. I am afraid you will have to find your own places to stay. Thankfully, you all have other places to go. And most of the children have moved out. I'm really sorry but I had nothing to do with it, it seems Mr. Potter has more anger in him than I thought and only wants revenge and that's how he is getting it" said Dumbledore said sadly the others bought it.

Then Molly Weasley says "How can we afford to pay him back me and Arthur wont be able to even the twins refuse to help they have the money to do that but they wont they have hardly spoke to the family because they thought Harry was innocent we practically disowned them there shop is doing great too" said Molly Weasley crying as she thought of her children Fred and George had stopped speaking to the family as well as Percy before them.

"Yes we wont be able to pay him back for ages to come we will need to get help from Charlie and Bill see if they can help us out. Otherwise Ginny and Ron won't be able to get school things," said Arthur backing his wife up.

Strangely Dumbledore's grandchildren where strangely quite they began realising what there Grandfather was doing. Realising that there grandfather had been using the Potter money and had given them a house from the Potter fortune and not gotten Harry's permission to do it. They looked at their grandfather they had admired coldly before they left flooing to their house they had bought thankfully they had made money and were quite well of so they could get settled. And that's what they did only they were still angry at their grandfather.

When the Weasley's realised there was nothing they could do they flooed back to the burrow and wrote a letter to Ginny and Ron explaining what had happened and that they where at the burrow again. And to stay at school for Christmas that Molly was going to try and find work. Which was harder than it looked after brining up seven babies it would be?

And they got it the next morning. Not only are they not getting to go home he too owed Harry Potter money. Growling and growing more and redder by the minute he let out a strangled scream everything was falling apart. Everything money a place to live it was all going to hell. He hated it he wanted it all back he really hated Harry Potter now more than ever it was not just jealousy anymore.

He went banging up to the dorm not even eating and didn't go to classes all day unaware that he lost over 200 points from not going to class all day Severus took fifty as did Filius and Minerva also there new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher they all knew he was all sulking. By the time, the Gryffindor's got back to the dorm they were not talking to him. They were not talking to Hermione either not after what they had heard what they were muttering.

Harry was waiting in Severus quarters after he came in from dinner sitting at the table. He passed a coffee and headache cure and added muscle relaxant to help his tense muscles after having to teach imbeciles all day. He got a quite "Thank you" for doing it. Which Harry just smiled. With a sigh he sat in a chair and looked up too see what Harry was doing only to find him with his nose in a book he must have brought down.

They spent that night in companion silence. He somehow ended up falling sleep on the Potion's Master's couch not just a light sleep either it was the best sleep he had ever had in a very long time without nightmare's.

Severus had a shower himself before he too went to bed after covering up Harry with a green and silver comfort that he liked which had been given to him from his Mother, after covering him, he went to bed himself. His bed was always warm a permanent warming charm works wonders and Severus fell asleep almost immediately. Which surprised him he had never slept when anyone was in his quarters before but he found the silent sleeping Harry being there helped? With that, they both fell asleep into dreamland dreaming of wonderful things for a change.

* * *

WHOOO ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU ALL HOW ARE YOU ENJOYING IT? HOPE YOU LUV IT! WELL...HARRY AND SEVERUS ARE GETTING CLOSER WILL DUMBLEDORE HAVE SOMETHING UP HIS SLEEVE FOR HARRY? AFTER ALL HE WOULDNT LET HIS TOOL GET AWAY FROM HIM THAT EASILY? MORE MANIPUALTIVE DUMBLEDORE COMING UP...MAYBE HEHE WELL REVIEW FOR ME AND MAKE MY DAY :-P LUVIN YA ALL GOODBYE!! TAKE CARE Y'ALL AND BYEEEEXXX


	11. Chapter 11

**Harry Potter and the betrayal**

**Chapter 11**

Harry woke up with a groan. It was still dark was all he could think. That was until he opened his eyes with a pop. Then he remembered reading his book and falling asleep snuggling back into the covers not aware Severus was awake and watching him. With a curious look on his face. He knew Azkaban would change anyone but the change in Harry Potter was too great. He still could not help but wonder. What he heard for the time he was in Azkaban?

He had heard rumours about Harry hearing his mother and father's death when Dementors were near him. But he knew Harry had been though a lot more since them the re-birth of the Dark Lord, and much more. As well as the betrayal of his friends, he didn't know what was worse. He didn't look like he had been affected by his friends betraying him and had gone quietly. Only the death of his owl bothered him. Like he had expected his friends to turn on him. Shaking his head of the mystery of Harry Potter.

Thinking back about the time where he made the oath. He was glad he had. At least Harry had someone to come to. And he wanted the one Harry comes too. He didn't know what he stopped hating Harry Potter. Maybe it was the Occlumency lessons or when he was there last hope? Maybe because he knew the famous James Potter would never have used an unforgivable. Or perhaps because he had started realising that Harry was not James Potter. Harry now looked more like his mother. His face had hard edges on it but it still looked more feminine than James Potter. He acted more like his mother too thought Snape.

He could hardly believe he was having a good time with James Potter's son. Yes he admits it. He had never had so much fun. Harry Potter had given him money to spend and he had spent it greedily. Never having that much money he had nearly spent it all. He loved his new books and cauldrons. He had never been happy since his mother died. And never thought he would be but here he is, happy and carefree. Not only that he had given him more books than he had read in a lifetime millions of them potion's that are decades old. And could sell them getting millions. But he would not sell them he said to himself. The one person he had ever cared about and the person who had cared enough to give him to them had given them to him. And he liked having someone to give something to and they give something to you.

Severus got up and quietly asked Dobby the house elf to get two of them some food. After Dobby's enthusiastic greeting he left. Severus rolling his eyes at the energetic little elf. He had just sat down when he heard Harry tumble out of bed and he could not keep the smirk of his face.

Thankfully he managed to stop himself laughing. Would not want Harry to die of shock after surviving basilisks, Dark Lords, Death Eaters, and his adoring fans of course his 'loving family' he thought sarcastically to himself.

Harry went right to the bathroom to the toilet. As soon as he saw the bath he gasped it was twice the size of his. He wanted to go into the bath shrugging his shoulders he did filling it right up. Getting rid of the clothes he dived right into the bath. Relaxing and washing himself. He had gotten himself addicted to washing himself. Clothes were popped into the bathroom they were his own. Not that it would bother him having Severus he still wore them the ones he had given him, when he had been sleeping all the time.

Getting out the bath he got dressed in the clothes that had been left in the bathroom for him. He walked out and sat down in the small kitchen and started eating putting toast and then scrambled eggs on his plate them bacon and sausages. Giving a good bit of it to his snake who was hungry mostly sausages for the snake.

Harry then said "Thanks for the breakfast and letting me sleep here" he said through a yawn "I have had the best sleep tonight than I have had in ages. I'm going to feed my animals then to read some more you are welcome up any time. I have a potions lab too fully stocked at the moment it's up to you" he said then getting up to leave yawning again, he silently crept through the castle, hiding behind statues and suit of armours when anyone passed.

Getting back into his room. He fed his cubs and gave some rats to his owl before letting it fly around. And hunt for himself. Giving the other rat to his snake, which the snake enjoyed greatly. He had been wondering what to call his animals and now he had.

His owl is called Damon

His snake Salazar

His cub's midnight and shadow

Harry liked the names Harry sat down and started reading more books. The two weeks went in the similar fashion reading books, making potions talking eating properly as well as taking about everything most of his time spent with Severus. When he was not teaching he was in Harry's room. Both of course ignored the banging and shouting of everyone who tried to apologies. He wanted nothing to do with them.

Before they knew it, it was time for the trial even thought they knew he was innocent it needed to be done officially. Harry put on his black trousers white top and emerald cloak on top. Keeping him warm, after all it looked like it had rained that night thought Harry as he looked out the window having just gotten dressed from having a bath.

Severus was in his blacks still foreboding as ever. But Harry could not bring himself to care what Severus wore. He still liked him. Harry always though to himself he likes him because he doesn't treat him like a god and knows just Harry the Harry that has wore masks upon masks just to please everyone. And what did he get for being that person? Chucked in Azkaban. He never really liked Hermione and Ron her superior attitude and his jealousy it was pathetic.

Together they left the Hogwarts ground so they would be on time for the trial. Everyone was waiting for him to come out of his room at Hogwarts. When Dumbledore got an owl that the trial was starting and that Harry Potter had arrived. They were there within minutes after getting a Portkey into the building. They made their way to the courtroom. Looking forward to seeing Harry but what they found was not what they expected. It was like Harry was never there and had just had been on holiday and got a make over. Not knowing Harry had heard their every word.

The whole Order was there, including Hermione and Ron who had been included long ago Severus sitting as far away from them as he could get. As well as the Wizengamont Minister and Madam Bones too. All ready for the trial.

Harry only tuned himself in after the trial had actually started not wanting to listen to the Minister ramble on. The names of people that were in the trial Percy being the one writing everything down. Then the trial began.

Which didn't last very long, before Harry knew it they were administering the truth potion answering the questions that Madam Bones asked. As well as the ones he had asked her to ask.

"Did you use an unforgivable on Colin Creevy?" asked Madam Bones,

"No I did not" Harry heard himself reply.

"Do you know who did?" she asked,

"No I do not!" said Harry

"What happened that day?" she asked the room silently waited to hear what happened.

"Got off the train at king's cross my family are always late, Uncle Vernon works late Aunt doesn't have a car I sat on my trunk that's the last I remember before waking up in that ally way" said Harry voice monotone.

"How did your wand show you were the one who did it?" she asked curiously.

Harry replied "My wand is the brother wand of Voldemort he could use my wand and framed me that's how I survived the night after the third task. That's how he knew about the wands I guess he decided I was too much of a bother to kill and framed me I guess."

"Do you agree with Voldemort about anything" she asked the whole room held its breath.

"Yes," said Harry voice monotone.

"What do you agree up on?" she asked.

"That Muggles should not know of our world we should not have to walk about in fear of a Muggle Borns parents letting people find out about our world and that Muggle Borns should not be aloud at Hogwarts," he replied.

"Why do you think that Muggle Borns should not be at Hogwarts?" she asked curiously

"Because they don't know nothing, the history of the Wizarding world no spells or anything and the pure bloods are having to start over because of the Muggle Borns instead of doing Charms they don't know they are having to spells they have known for ages. That's what Salazar Slytherin wanted He wanted another school made so they could go at there own pace and so they didn't feel like complete idiots. For example Pure Bloods know all about potions the way to stir if you have cooked all your life you are not going to understand it because you done make food in the Muggle world by stirring but by the texture of the potion as well as the colour and smell. As well as not knowing how things interact with each other the ingredients that is."

Surprisingly lots of people seemed to agree with him but Hermione shouted, "I am great at school and I'm Muggle born."

Harry could not stop the words coming out his mouth and said, "That's because you never have your head out your arse and spend your days reading books not everyone is like you everyone else knows there is a life outside books and books can only get you so far, you think you are so superior from everyone else but your not everyone just doesn't want to be called know it all's like you."

Severus looked like he was enjoying himself greatly. Smirk on his face his eyes dancing with glee. He watched Granger look as if she had been punched in the gut. Yes he decided he was enjoying himself greatly. He was glad to have been invited he thought to himself rubbing his hands in glee and settled down to watch the show.

"Did you help Sirius black escape in your third year?" Madam Bones asking the ministers question now.

The minister was listening intently now knowing that the potter brat had something to do with it.

Over in the corner Severus winced that was bad he knew all about it they had talked about all Harry's years at Hogwarts in a couple of there conversations.

"Yes I did help Sirius black get free" said Harry

"How?" she asked

"I told professor Dumbledore that he was innocent I saw Peter Pettigrew earlier that night in the Shrieking Shack he has been hiding in the Weasley's as a rat animagus for twelve years we lost Peter and were confronted by a werewolf Lupin who didn't take his wolves bane potion like he was supposed to nearly killing all of us there that night Professor Snape, Black, Granger, Weasley and me. We as in Granger and me were told to go back in time using the time turner. Speaking in puzzle turn it three times I didn't understand what was happening till I saw two Hermione's one hitting Draco Malfoy. We saved Buckbeak who was being wrongfully accused by the Minister who listens to Death Eaters and money rather than the law or people's safety Black took of in Buckbeak and they were both saved" said Harry.

"Did you just say you saw Peter Pettigrew who was killed by Sirius Black?" asked Madam Bones not believing him one bit.

"Yes he was in the shack he admitted joining Voldemort asking what he would have done then Black replying I would have died rather than betray my friends. Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper then when Black went after him he framed him, using a blasting curse cut his finger off and transformed into his animagus form leaving Sirius with no proof that he was not the secret keeper he was never given a trial and Dumbledore didn't even pause to tell me I was wrong he believed me right away I think he already knew."

There was shouting all around the place unable to believe that the Headmaster of the school had let two school children. Go on a mission using a time tuner that the Headmaster could contempt an innocent man to Azkaban for twelve years or that the Minister could listen to money and Death Eaters. They could not try and say he was lying now.

Madam Bones got up and said "As the light of proof that Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper Sirius Black is herby found innocent and will be rewarded 12 million gallons and will be officially pardoned right now as well as publicly apologised too." Said madam Bones right before Sirius Black transformed into himself.

Nearly everyone screamed when he transformed into himself but calmed down fairly quickly Fudge was screaming like a girl saying "Arrest that man he is still a criminal now" he screeched though all the noise no one even cared he was glowing redder by the minute he didn't like being ignored.

Sirius was pardoned right there and given custody of his godson. Which by the way Harry won't want, he is legally of age soon any way. The school year was ending after that he would be leaving. It's there newt's year this year.

"What happened that night of the third task?" asked Madam Bones

most people thought he really did murder Cedric Diggory and Portkey back making him the winner. The DA Neville Luna and Fred and George know that Harry was defiantly innocent when he gave them the money; Ron conveniently forgot that he gave the money to his brother's.

So Harry began in a monotone voice about what happened that night after they hear that not only do they realise that Harry was human but also he can have fears dreams hopes and that hero's can cry. It was that day they realised that Harry Potter was a person who had been though a lot in his short life who didn't want fame just a family.

"Cedric and I reached the cup area at the same time. Cedric being the Huffelpuff he is told me to take it. I only wish I had. But my stupid Gryffindorish butt asked Cedric to take it with me make it a Hogwarts victory.'

'But as soon as we took it I felt a strange sensation come over me. I realised it was a Portkey I fell to my knees in pain my scar hurt like hell. I saw someone coming towards us before we could even look properly a voice rang around the grave yard "kill the spare" then Cedric was lying dead at my feet'

'I was so shocked I just sat there Peter Pettigrew grabbed me and dragged me to the tomb stones of Voldemort's father a Muggle named Tom Riddle and Peter came back with a huge cauldron and used a ritual to bring back his body with the bone of the father… blood of a servant willingly given and my blood…Blood of your enemy and he rose out.'

'Started going on about living at the orphanage and how his Muggle father abandoned him. Then he summoned all his death eaters to him and then went on about how he didn't manage to get the stone how he again was beaten by Harry Potter used the Cruciatus Curse twice for ages and if you don't know how it feels it feels like there are needles sticking into every part of your body as well as it feeling like it was on fire your bones breaking and fixing itself back up.'

'Then he told me he wanted to duel. I was shitting myself I was just a defenceless fourteen years old and I knew nothing. Nothing that would help me anyway it was just pure and utter luck that I survived and thanks to my mom. I shouted Expelliarmus and he shouted Avada Kedavra then the wands joined and people who had died at the hands of Voldemort came out. Cedric Diggory came first then Bertha Jorkin's, a Muggle man called frank Bryce or something and my parents came next they told me to break the connection and run for it, run for the cup, saying that it would take me back to Hogwarts.' For the first time ever he spoke about his parents without any emotion whatsoever.

'Cedric had told me to take his body back to his parents I knew I owed him that much so I did. I ran for it dodging curses all the way then jumped for Cedric's body and summoned the cup and was back." said Harry his voice becoming less monotone as the Veritaserum starts wearing of slightly.

Everyone at the end of this was staring wide-eyed, shame faced and tearstained faced. The parents of Cedric Diggory standing out, red eyed but proud they had never blamed Harry Potter for what happened. They had never accused the young man when everyone else did.

"Why did you use the Patronus charm out side your house at the summer holidays before your fifth year?" Harry had asked her to say that he didn't want anyone to think him nuts ever again.

"I was fighting with my cousin Dudley when the ally got cold. I knew what was happening right away, I faint anytime I am near the things and I was feeling faint I could hear there rattled breath I tried once failed second time I succeeded. Saving me and my cousin even though we were fighting," said Harry less monotone as the Veritaserum wears off.

"Who sent them to you" asked a confused Madam Bones not knowing the answer or why Harry had asked her to ask him.

"Umbridge sent them after me, I found out after she began threatening to use the Cruciatus curse in her office in front of people and all wanting to know what Dumbledore had planned. She thought that Dumbledore had a secret weapon," he said.

Dumbledore and the Minister both paled at what was going on under there very noises the Minister could not believe his undersecretary had nearly used the Cruciatus Curse. Dumbledore could not believe that had happened under his very nose he is one for wanting to know everything and knowing everything.

"Why were you in the department of Mysteries that night?" she asked wanting to know herself.

"I was just having my History of magic exam when Voldemort manipulated my mind. Creating a vision that was clearly fake. I went to Umbridge fire to see if it were true forgetting there was any trust worthy teachers in school with McGonagall and Dumbledore gone I didn't know what to do. When Sirius was not there I left right away going on a pack of thestrals to the Ministry only to find him not there I picked up a sphere that had my name on it. It was what I was dreaming about for the whole year then before we knew it Death Eaters surrounded us we had to fight till Auror's showed up it was then my innocent godfather fell through the veil I thought I had lost him in a way I had only a lot worse. I didn't practise Occlumency like I should have. I was not told why I didn't know Voldemort and I had a connection that big or I would have tried it was own fault" said Harry trailing of not having anything else to say.

Once that was said the Veritaserum wore off Harry sagged in his seat glad the questioning was over. And sat there thinking not bothering to even keep track of any conversations. He jumped a bit when he felt a hand on his shoulder but let out a revealed sigh when it turned out to be just Severus he didn't want to put up with the idiots.

Before he knew it he was getting told he was a free man. "Harry Potter you are herby found innocent of the crimes that have been made against you we would like to apologies profusely for the wrong sentence in Azkaban," said Madam Bones "Also we would like to compensate you with 10 million gallons." with him being a minor only fifteen years old and being badly affected to the Dementors he got more as well as because he was famous.

Of course Ron was going his famous red colour of late. 'Getting jealous again' Harry thought as he watched amused he could see the amusement in Severus eyes too. He was glad there was more than just him getting a kick out of it all. Harry stood up and it all quietened down.

"It's not just me you have imprisoned unfairly you have imprisoned Hagrid, Severus Snape and Black wonder how many other people you have un fairly punished how many Death Eaters roam free about our streets just so you can have extra money in your pocket. I want a new Minister. Here and now I vote Madam Bones because the current one is just totally incompetent. Severus was freed but was never given back him money nor home but Malfoy did? Why, why is this place corrupt? Is this the kind of world that we want to live in? I know I don't. Do any of you?" said Harry as he tried to do some serious changes around there.

Most of the Wizengamont were talking one walked over to Madam Bones telling her something Madam Bones nodded in turn she shouted out for the court room to here, "All those who want me as Minister and Mr. Fudge stepped down please stand," they all stood every single one of them Fudge looked ready to burst he looked like his Uncle Vernon on a bad day from deadly pale to pink red and purple.

Madam Bones immediately set a couple of Auror's to get Umbridge who was arrested for setting Dementors on Harry Potter. Which Harry really appreciated And Madam Bones told Harry to come in, in two weeks time. And she would sort out Severus Snape's money's.

"Ah Harry thanks for this. I didn't really expect it if you could come in, in a couple of weeks I will sort out Severus Snape's money showing my appreciation" said Madam Bones.

Just as they made there way around people to leave the people he really didn't want to see ended up right in front of him. He growled to himself and though 'this really isn't my day' only Severus heard him but he was just smirking on. Enjoying the show he would not have thought going any where with Harry Potter to be exiting but now he was proven wrong. Right here and their hope bring into his heart he might get his home and money's back. Now more than ever he was glad to be Harry Potter's friend.

Something that none of the people standing in front of him were. Wanting nothing more to rub his hands in glee he didn't but he did get ready for the show that was about to come.

"Harry we are so sorry. Sorry we didn't believe you, you are right. I'm sorry," wailed Hermione.

"I…

* * *

LOL THERE WE GO! ANOTHER CHAPTER WILL HARRY PLAY THE FOOL ? AND MAKE THEM THINK HE HAD FORGIVEN THEM? OR IS HE DONE PLAYING? AND GOING TO SHOW THE WORLD JUST WHAT THEY ARE LIKE. REALLY LIKE! ? WHATS IT TO BE? R&R TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! XX BYE XX


	12. Chapter 12

**Harry Potter And The Betrayal**

**Chapter 12**

"Oh Hermione" said Harry with a sigh it looked as though he was going to forgive her. Hermione and the others had started to smile, however it was quickly wiped of when Harry said.

"If you think for one minute that, your fake pathetic display is going to make me drop the charges, you have another thing coming you stupid cow, I can't believe I actually liked you for five years ugh stupid teacher's pet how I put up with you I will never know. In case that escapes your pathetic, little mind that means that, it will never happen. Now back on up and leave me the hell alone or so help me, I will make you regret ever saying a word to Me." he said, "You snobbish disgusting know it all, I can't stand bitches like yourself. You're one of the biggest hypocrites I've had the horrible misfortune of meeting, Granger! You claim to be constantly concerned over my well-being, and the moment I'm accused for attacking, torturing someone, what do you do? You abandon me if favour of your idiot of a boyfriend, because you think with your arse instead of your brains! You stupid bint now run along like a good little whore and go to the library until Ron wants in your pants." Harry snarled at her and watched in satisfaction as she burst into tears in Ron's chest.

Severus' was sitting the background, grinning with glee. How he had longed to do that to her, but now someone he was begging to have feelings for did it for him; Severus had always wanted to slag some of that snobbish know it all off her. Bring her down a peg or two.

Then Dumbledore spoke up his eyes hard and mouth set in a determined line "Harry apologise to Ms. Granger now" looking at Harry sternly.

"Fine I will apologies" he said looking defeated the Headmaster nodded in satisfaction. Severus was astonished at what was happening, he frowned Harry could not be that scared of the Headmaster could he? He looked to see Harry; he almost grinned with glee with the merriment in Harry's eyes he was still up to something. And he was right.

Hermione had stopped crying and looked at Harry in satisfaction, they all were. Thinking Harry was still controllable, scared of the Headmaster. What they didn't realise was that he was not scared of the Headmaster.

He was not even scared of Voldemort and he was the most powerful wizard alive, why would he be scared of the Headmaster? He knew more light magic than the Headmaster did. Why would he be scared?

Of either of them for that matter? He could beat them in a duel. He knew more magic than either of them put together, more dark magic than Voldemort, and more light than Dumbledore.

He smiled sweetly at her and said, "I apologise," Her know it all attitude came back but before he could hold his tongue it all came spilling out, "I'm sorry that you are a stupid know it all, that can only think of herself and her books. I'm sorry that you don't take your head out of your arse and look the bloody hell around, I'm sorry you were ever allowed to come to Hogwarts, and let it watch you come the self Centred little bitch that you are. I'm sorry I ever risked my life to save you from that mountain troll, and to think I could have let it kill you! I'm sorrier that I have had to ever meet you. You should just stay in the Muggle world where you belong," he snarled. Hermione looked like she was ready to faint with that final comment.

Severus was in the background clapping, tears of laughter falling down his face. In public or not he could not stop the laugh that came out of him. It was too much even for him. Everyone looked at him jaw dropped apart from Harry, who just smirked inside his heart clenched Severus looked years younger, the hard edges in his face were gone.

Harry had never though Severus was more endearing that he was right now. He wanted nothing more to grab him and kiss him were he stood. But was too scared to ruin his friendship he had with the man. He would rather stay his friend than scare him off!

Ron was the first to recover and that was too much for Ron. He moved forward and roared into Harry's face spit flying into his face.

"How could you? Harry we are your friends. We have been with you through everything. You have to admit it, it looked like you were the one who used the Cruciatus curse on Colin for god sake," said Ron with suppressed rage.

"Don't think it will work with you, either Ron you stupid jealous little prick, and to think I let you of with it after the first task, gods Malfoy was right, some wizard family's are better than other's." he said looking at the Weasley's in disgust.

"And to think I actually liked you guys, how is it that a mother who had already had five kid's at Hogwarts shouted for all to here about wondering were the platform was? Ah I guess it was all part of the Headmaster's plan wasn't it yes, poor little Harry fucking Potter well it stops now, because I don't want anything to do with you people" Harry said in disgust

"You are just a big bunch of Hypocrites and to think If you didn't have such a large mouth I could have had real friends and ended up in another house, but because of you lot I wasn't you stopped me from being myself and for that I hate you all. From now on I am going to be who I want to be take my newts and leave England behind start over away from the lot of you, not one million apologies are going to work. I never liked you all much but you would think after five years of being friends you would believe me. But you betraying me means nothing to me I didn't like you all that much. You never realised Ron that I never got you anything clothes or anything or money. No only people I liked was the Weasley twins Gred and Forge and I gave them money, 1000 gallons from the Triwizard Tournament" by the end he was trying desperately to get more air into his lungs.

In the background Severus still laughing but he stopped by the end. He was saddened that Harry felt he needed to leave, not that he blamed him for wanting to, and he would have wanted to leave too. After they all did to him. He felt a pang of loneliness at the though of his only friend leaving.

And Severus had to admit Harry was his only friend, the only person who saw through the layers of masks and enjoyed his sarcasm. He didn't want to be left behind. He just hoped Harry wants some company. Unaware that he would be doing more than just wondering if Harry wanted his company within the hour. He would be fighting for his life.

"As for you Headmaster just be grateful that I am only asking for my money you stole from me back, because I really am tempted to see your old manipulative arse thrown in Azkaban, where it belongs. Do you know?" he shouted for all the reporters in the room to hear, as well as every single important person in the room including, the minister. "He let three eleven year olds go after Voldemort. He kept giving me my cloak back, my invisibility cloak telling me to use it well. He ignored the signs as well as people telling him something was up. He is nearly two hundred years old and should know a distraction when he sees one, if three eleven year olds did as well as a teacher, who nearly had to drop his pretence as a spy because the Headmaster wanted to condition Harry Potter make him think that he was responsible for saving everyone, isn't that right Headmaster?" asked Harry eye brow raised.

"Oh, that's not the only time it happened, no, he told me that there will always be those who fight for the school! Isn't that right Headmaster? But guess what, I didn't do it because you asked me too, or to save Ginny for that matter. Na, I went down there because I wanted to kill the monster after all I didn't want the school closing, sorry to burst your bubble". Said Harry who was looking like he was enjoying himself.

Severus in the background was almost rolling on the floor laughing his ass off. At the look on Ginny's face as well as the Headmasters too, even the looks the Headmaster was giving him didn't bother him this time. He has had enough of the Headmaster, he didn't realise just how much he was manipulating until Harry started telling them.

The reporters were grinning with glee, it's not everyday that someone slanders the Headmasters good name, and it was not just anyone it was there resident hero, the one who was supposed to stand side by side with the headmaster. They were happily writing away furiously. Not everyday that news of the manipulations gets into the paper.

"Lets not forget getting three thirteen year olds to go back in time to get an innocent man, when you could have got him yourself, or got Fudge to listen to you, but no he had to go into hiding, didn't he, wanted him to rely on you, didn't you, by controlling Sirius you controlled me, that's not going to work anymore so your manipulations are for nothing, you here me nothing you sad pathetic old man, your passed your sell by date, you need removed from the shelve, unless you didn't get a word I said I meant that your hero days are over, I'm their saviour and you should be shoved aside, after all its not you that's going to have to kill Voldemort it's me, isn't it Headmaster now run along and sit and suck on your lemon drop's like a good little old man" said Harry with a sneer . He was enjoying this too much.

The Headmaster had slowly gotten more and more agitated his eyes lost there, customary I know twinkle; he was annoyed first, the brat made him loose the money he had been getting. Now he had the gall to publicly humiliate him and make him look bad in front of the press, He could not stop the blush that rose across his cheeks, knowing everything Harry Potter said to be true.

Hermione then screeched at him "You ungrateful little brat, I nearly get myself expelled for you, you good for nothing lazy spoilt brat" she said slapping him hard across the face.

Harry didn't even react to that; he acted as if nothing happened. In fact, Harry had not felt it; he had had worse than that. So a stupid bitch slap was not going to hurt him any. He just pushed passed them robes billowing around him and out into the front if the Ministry, Severus following close behind him. All Harry could think was uh-oh and grabbed his wand Auror's piled behind them then Harry smirked

"Take them back to Hogwarts this is no place for them, they wont be able to defend themselves, would not want to kill them and make it look like an accident" he said pointing his wand at the Weasley's meaning, Hermione, Ron and Ginny they were all going to protest but before they could they were Portkey'd out. Harry watching them go with a smirk and glee full faced, at Ron's look so full of utter loathing and jealousy. It was obvious he wanted to be a part of it all the battle, thinking it would make them all famous for battling death eaters.

The D.H was there.

Flash back  
--

Neville was thrown into a room, which was used for talking. It had been a month since being in the ministry holding cell's the food sucked and he was hungry. Not just hungry, starving.

"Neville what you doing here?" asked Harry surprised that anyone wanted to see him, but glad none the less. At least it was time away from the Dementors.

"Harry? You look awful!" exclaimed Neville as he got a good look at him.

"Neville what are you doing here? Don't you think I'm a traitor like my so called friends Ron and Hermione?" Harry could not help but let bitterness creep into his voice all he could think was 'I didn't like them much, but hell that's low even for them, do they really think I would hurt that Creepy... I mean Creevy boy'.

"No I don't think you did it neither does the rest of the D.A or Luna, we are behind you no matter what happens, that means even if you are put in Azkaban, we know that you are not like that and it's a set up from Voldemort shame you don't ever get a rest" said Neville who had grown up into a fit young man he was not the bumbling idiot anymore.

"Thanks Neville it means a lot to me and listen Neville I have something to tell you, you need to keep it a secret, don't tell anyone it could put them in danger" said Harry looking right at Neville making sure that he could see how serious he was.

Neville saw and nodded right away then said in a low voice "I swear on my magic, soul and body I wont divulge anything I hear in here to anyone" he said magic cracked in the room as it was said.

"Right Neville, ever wondered why out parents where targeted?" he asked getting right to the subject.

Neville shook his head no, also not understanding where it was going.

"This is why, there was a prophecy made about the both of us, it says the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord born to those who have thrice defied him born as the seventh month dies he will be marked as his equal he will have the power the dark lord knows not, either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live with the other survives" said Harry all in a rush whispering it into Neville's ear.

"It means both of us Neville, have the power to defeat Voldemort, I was marked as his equal and our parents both defied him three times, I am thinking both of us might have to try and kill him, he might have marked the wrong one, Neville I need you to be able to cast the killing curse. Both of us must kill him I think it will work, there will be no other way to kill him, promise me that you will teach the D.A promise me. Not pointless spells, blasting curses, curses to hurt and make your opponent go down, not kill anything you can get your hands on ok, anything on the border of the dark arts. It will be life and dead choice soon ok, promise me," said Harry asking him urgently.

Neville was sitting there nearly horrified in the truth of Harry's statement. So he did the right thing, the thing Harry wanted him to do he nodded and said, "I promise you I will teach them, lead them they all believe you we are behind you, ok you are not alone".

Soon they were both gone from that room, Harry back to his cell and Neville back to the leaky cauldron were the rest of the D.A were waiting all new gallons with the charm Hermione.

--  
End flash back  
--

The H.A got into groups ready for battle. It looked like Neville had taught them well. Every member was there dressed in black robes, not normal Hogwarts uniform, they didn't know the prophecy. But they knew Harry would help them win. They had trained hard for the past nearly two years. For Harry and Neville so to not let either of them down.

And they done great, and they were about to prove that, some of them wanted to be Auror's but didn't want to join a corrupt Ministry and to them the Ministry was corrupt until today, when there was a newly voted Minister Of Magic. Someone fair. And it was fine with them.

* * *

HELLLOOO ENJOYING IT? LOVE THE HERMIONE BASHING? COZ I SURE AS HELL LOVED READING IT AGAIN AND AGAIN! HEEHEE :-P THATS ME ALL OVER AND RON WAS GIVEN A SHOUTING AT BUT DUMBLEDORE WAS THE BEST! AHHH DUMBLEDORE LOL BRINGING HIM DOWN PEGS AND PEGS INFRONT OF THE ENTIRE WORLD WAS AMAZING! HEEH ANYWAYS TAKE CARE YALL XX BYE XX :-)


	13. Chapter 13

**Harry Potter and the Betrayal**

**Chapter – 13**

The H.A and the Auror's were first too move, while Harry and Voldemort faced off, the H.A was doing great; fighting the Death Eater's fine, fighting in groups taking the Death Eaters down couple holding shields up, the others throwing spells. They took many Death Eaters down mostly with removing their wands and stunning them, some went down with the blasting curse. Powerful ones, most of the H.A hit them in the back, it was the best place to hit them, paralysing them, and making them lose too much blood to even apparate.

There was lots of green light illuminating the surroundings as more Auror's joined the battle as well as Death Eaters, people littering the ground mostly Death Eaters. Severus was astounded to see a child hit a death eater with the killing curse one from Harry and Neville's H.A, the child saw him looking at him, gave him a sarcastic smirk, and said.

"Use one of the Death Eater wands it was one of the first lessons Harry taught us, us or them, and I would rather it be them than us, they will never have proof with us not using out wands" was all he said, as he started stunning more with his own wand, before killing another couple of Death Eaters.

Severus was astounded 'that was a Slytherin motto, how on earth did Harry get that was all he could think'. Shrugging his shoulders, he kept stunning and bounding the death eaters, but he was stopped and fell to the floor when the "Crucio" was put on him, Neville knocked the Death Eater and killed him, before giving Snape a potion, which he knew very well. After all, he had to take it after every meeting when he came back from the Death Eaters.

Severus could not believe he had been saved by a Longbottom, he did not know what was worse to be saved or given a potion by him, he decided the first one. Then Neville said to him "Harry always told us to keep potions with us, most of us have a hand full of anti-Cruciatus potion and healing potions and potions to wake people up as well as pain revilers and energy potions, glad I listened or we would have been in trouble" said Neville hitting Death Eaters he could see. He had turned into a very mature quite serious young man.

He was no longer the bumbling idiot he had, had to teach in his class, Severus had a feeling that, Neville would and could do better in his class, and only acted weak for other's benefits.

Harry on the other side of the field

Harry smirked at the man who called himself Voldemort as he raged as he watched his Death Eaters fall to school children.

"Very foolish to come here Tom, here of all places where we could get a million Auror's within seconds," said Harry tauntingly as people battled around him for their lives and the life's of the people. Moreover, when they died they died proudly.

"I will kill you Potter today I will finish what I started when I killed your parents," snarled Voldemort, as he got angry.

"I think not Tom…"

"Do not call me that Muggle name, Potter!" spat the Dark Lord, Harry just smirked he was not scared of a melodramatic Dark Lord who is as his pathetic as his father.

"Why not Tom? Don't you like it, or has it been so long since you were called it, poor little brittle Tommy boy," said Harry people all over who heard gasped, 'he was taunting the Dark Lord!' then all of them thought, "What's he doing?"

The Dark Lord, who was being taunted, was turning a very ugly red colour looking ready to explode his hand twitching around his wand.

"Don't you think it's time to play Tommy boy?" said Harry mockingly, as he watched Neville knock the Death Eater away that was hurting his Severus he let out a sigh as both of them got up on there feet and come towards him.

It was then he felt the chill of Dementors shaking his head he closed him eyes, looking for a happy memory, one with Severus he found one and pointed his wand at the sky where the Dementors were coming shouting, "Expecto Patronum" to his and everyone's amazement a gold stag with a snake around it's ankles as well as a panther, he knew to be Severus, they had been studying animagus even though he could change, he knew he was a snake, panther, white snow tiger and a bird. Because he loved to fly, Sev only had one animagus form.

In addition, more patronises followed Harry's, dog's, cat's people animals of all kinds, and before they knew it, the Dementors had retreated. Going back to Azkaban knowing they would at least get to feed there, leaving an enraged Voldemort standing there, the Death Eater numbers were thinning.

People were fighting in twos of threes bringing down the last of the Death Eaters people had fell down after using there last of there energy to produce there Patronus.

Harry and Voldemort were battling using spells that neither the H.A or anyone else had seen, apart from when Voldemort was using the unforgivable, Harry knew how it felt, because he had felt useless when Dumbledore and Voldemort had battled. Everyone ended up stopping and watching the battle Death Eaters and H.A alike. The Auror's took the rest of the Death Eaters down. None as in Death Eaters saw the defeat of Voldemort because they died too.

"Incarso" shouted Harry

"Crucio" snarled Voldemort as Harry dodged him attack

"Bustio" said Harry a yellow beam coming out his wand then Voldemort said "You want to play that way then, very well"

"Crucio" yelled Voldemort "stupefy" "Crucio" "stupefy" said Voldemort throwing all four at once Harry dodged them all Harry fired lots back, "Defindo" "Blackmara" "Sandla" "Stupefy" "Stupefy" "Amile" said Harry words rolling of his tongue perfectly, as he threw them in different directions two hitting Voldemort one burning him and one causing him great pain.

But they kept going "Crucio" "Crucio" "Crucio" "Crucio" yelled Voldemort his strength finally waning he tried to apparate only to find he couldn't. His eyes ending up going wide in shock.

"What's wrong Tommy- Boy? Can't apparate? Shame," mocked Harry as Voldemort realized today he would die, and he started hitting Harry with spells, vowing that if he went down, he would be taking Harry bloody Potter down with him.

"Avada Kedavra" "Crucio" Avada Kedavra" yelled Voldemort trying to get Harry to no avail he kept missing no matter how fast the words formed so he decided to distract him, he threw the killing curse at Severus Snape, Death Eater traitor, turn spy.

"Avada Kedavra" yelled Voldemort as the killing curse spilled out his wand heading for the man, the man himself watched as it came his life running before his very eyes…taunted by the marauders… his family………joining Voldemort… Harry coming to school … Going back to spying… Harry being put in Azkaban… Him getting out…. Finally yet importantly, the last few weeks he had been with Harry.

Moreover, Severus had to admit that this past weeks had been the most fun and enjoyable experience in his life.

Severus watched and waited for the green light to hit him BAM!

* * *

HERE YOU GO! HOW DID YOU LIKE THAT? LOOKS LIKE SEVERUS DIED SO IT WONT BE HARRY/SEVERUS UNLESS YOU REALLY WANT IT AND I WILL MAKE IT HAPPEN :-P ANYWAYS HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING IT! AND UM MY LIFE WILL BE NEXT! THE STORY I WILL PUT UP AND IT WONT BE GETTING PUT DOWN AGAIN! ANYHOW THIS STORY WAS ONE OF MY VERY FIRST! STORYS I EVER WROTE ! HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! R&R


	14. Chapter 14

**Harry Potter and the Betrayal**

**Chapter – 14**

'Bam', Severus opened his eyes, to see that someone had taken the curse for him, so it ends Peter Pettigrew, aka, Wormtail, made to stand in front of the killing curse, after the life debt forced him. His secrets having gone with him, to hell.

Harry had watched as the green light sped over to the one person he had ever truly loved, he had discovered that he didn't truly love anyone, no one had ever really loved him, in the past two weeks he had realised what it meant to be loved.

It was then he remembered that Peter Pettigrew owed him a life debt; he took his chances, and thought really, really hard 'Save Severus Snape and the debt will be repaid' he repeating said it over and over again, and it worked.

Harry and Neville could only watch in fascination as Peter Pettigrew was lifted off his feet, his pudgy face screwing up in horror, as he was swept of his feet the whole time the pudgy man shouted,

"Master, Master please help Master!" thinking his Master would help him he after all was faithful, he screamed as the killing curse hit him, instead of Severus, when it didn't hit him Severus opened him eyes and looked down in shock.

Then looked back up to see Harry slump in relief, he felt his heart rip out of his body when he saw Neville and Harry take Hands, together Neville and Harry pointed their wand's at Voldemort who was too shocked to notice, but when he did it was too late, and he was dead.

Harry and Neville together yelled "Kedavra solentram" (made it up kill soul! That's what it means) and watched as Voldemort screamed an ugly horrifying scream that nearly burst there ear drums, and five seconds later it was a dead silence that filled the area.

For about five seconds, yelling and cheering started up, getting louder and louder, celebrating the end of the war, Neville and Harry hugged each other in a brotherly hug, Severus' face fell, he knew he would never be Harry's, and wondered what made him think he would be, he was just a washed up Death Eater, was his last thought before he entered the world of pain, his arm felt like it was soaking all his powers and his life force.

Harry having let go of Neville saw Severus' face fall, frowned before he could think anymore, Severus screamed like he had never heard before, he ran over, it was then he realised that it was the Dark Mark, not know what to do sucked. Was all Harry could think his love of his life was dying and there was nothing he could do?

He held his hand over the mark, and poured all the love he felt for this man into it, it was then Severus stopped screaming, and looked at his arm in shock, there stood, pale unmarked reddish skin, and he caught Harry as he fell into a magical induced coma.

Harry having used all his magic, killing Voldemort and saving Severus, Severus gathered the young man In his arms, and apparated them both back to Hogwarts, as everyone there grieve for the loss of friends family, and people they knew.

Neville stayed there and gave Amelia Bones the paper with everyone who was in the H.A there were not just Gryffindor's there were Ravenclaw's, Huffelpuff and Slytherins too, all awarded Order Merlin second class for the help defeat of Voldemort and they wore their badges with pride.

Severus Snape was given back his homes and money's as well as orders Merlin 1st class along with Neville and Harry. As well as given a huge sum for being a spy in both wars, fifty-five million gallons.

Harry himself had been in a coma, since he collapsed on the battlefield, he was for a whole month.

"Where am I?" asked Harry as soon as he woke up,

"Ah, Harry dear, drink this it will make you feel better" and Harry did as he was told.

"How long have I been out madam Pomfrey?" asked Harry curiously.

"A whole month dear" replied madam Pomfrey, as she bustled about the empty hospital for once, people had been hurting herself just to get a glimpse of the Wizarding world's savour.

"Any one been here?" asked Harry the thought of the Weasley's being there made him sick.

"Yes, the Weasley's and Hermione Granger!" she said her lips pursed letting him know she was not happy with them being there, in the hospital wing all Harry could think was 'that makes two of us'.

"How's Se...Professor Snape ma'am?" asked Harry,

"I have not seen him since he brought you in last month, and I have been so busy I have not been able to leave my hospital wing also Dumbledore has been in here regularly wanting to know when you wake up" said Poppy.

Harry looked away, to hide his hurt, it did hurt, the one person he thought cared about him, had never once been to see him, a loan tear made its way down his face, all Harry could think was 'it was too much to think that someone would love me, I'm just a freak, my uncle was right, I am worthless' was all that he thought before he fell into a natural sleep.

The next time he woke up, Poppy gave him an energy potion. Moreover, left him to brood, Poppy thought there was defiantly something wrong, Harry always, always complained about being in the hospital wing, she really did get worried about him, she was one of the few people who liked him just as he was.

Harry himself was deep in thought, 'I guess I will go myself, it doesn't look like he wants to come anyhow, I will send him a good bye I've got a wedding to attend, Ginny and Neville are getting married, then Harry frowns 'I have exams to complete too Hm … ah well I will get them all done in days, Ginny is not getting married for three days yet."

"Madam Pomfrey, can you let me take my exams in here, and I will be in my private rooms tell the man to come up, if anyone asks I have been taken to St. Mungo's please if its Dumbledore I am still in a coma, please" begging the witch to agree with him, not mentioning Severus he knew the restraint he had would crumble if he did.

One look at his face she agreed, she hated what the others had done to him, they had stolen the last of they boy's innocence, betrayal made him grow up, that's why she agreed she knew that he didn't want anything to do with those who betrayed him.

Harry whispered "Dobby",

"Harry Potter, sir it's great seeing you Mr. Potter what's can I be doing for you sir?" he asked after giving Harry a huge rib cracking hugs.

"Hello Dobby" said Harry letting out a sigh of relief when the hyper elf let go of him, and explained what he needed,

"Can you bring me my invisibility cloak and new set of clothes and tell no one I have been up or better ok, thanks Dobby" he said as the elf was gone with a pop, five seconds later he was back with a new set of clothes and a silvery cloak which he recognised as his invisibility clock.

Harry put it on and made his way up to his room, he had just gotten into his room, when it had hit him hard, he was alone, very alone, no one cared about him, only people who wanted to use him.

Harry that night cried for the loss of his parent's, cried in anger at the people who used him, cried at the loss of his innocence when he got put in Azkaban, cried for the loss of the only person he thought who would have cared, and cried for Cedric dying as a spare, cried for the people he had killed, cried for the children who had been born and lost their Death Eater mothers and fathers, and cried bitterly that he would always be alone.

Harry for the next couple of day's finished his newts passing them flying colour's doing the best in Hogwarts history in Charms, Potion's, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration, doing better than Tom Riddle and Albus Dumbledore. Only then did Dumbledore realise that Harry was awake, he tried to get him to talk or let him apologies, Dumbledore needed Harry back under control, he needed to blackmail him with something, thing was he had nothing to blackmail Harry with.

Harry had written to Neville and told him he would be his best man, and would turn up in time for the wedding, to see his sister and friend of, Ginny had not turned on him, but had not stuck up for him, for Harry had told her not too, he knew how much her family meant to her.

He had left a note for Severus, asking Dobby to give it to him once he was gone, but Dobby had lots to do, gave him it earlier when he was still at the wedding, after he had dressed he had apparated, walked into the church with his invisibility cloak around him, and spoke with Ginny and Neville a bit wishing them all the luck in the world.

Severus was sitting in his rooms, brooding he had never been this free in his life but, he still wanted Harry, Harry who had unwillingly taken his heart, sitting drinking scotch, Severus was surprised when a house elf 'popped' into his room.

He handed the letter to Severus and a 'pop' later, he was gone. Severus opened it and to find it a letter, small but a letter,

**Sev,****'****m glad you are not dead, as I said back in the court****room****, I am leaving. I guess I could not leave without saying goodbye, and that I will miss you, the past two weeks have been the best in my life. I now know the difference between real and fake, the way we talked was nothing like me and Hermione and Ron spoke, and now I can****'****t**** believe I fell for it for five year, anyway. I will be gone by the time you get this probably I just wanted to know that I love you, I know you are probably laughing right now but I don****'****t care, it was obvious that you didn****'****t return my feelings. I would rather not have you at all, than be beside you not being able to tell you how I feel, I guess I am just being selfish, I****'****m leaving for the ****M****uggle world, I****'****m no one there. I will finally get someone to love me for me, and that****'****s all I want, that was what you treated me like, just Harry. I guess that****'****s how I liked it so much, I was getting to be my self, ****and I**** wish you the best of luck with your new****found**** freedom, **

I guess I should thank you for being by my side, for the last two weeks and at the final battle, I

**  
Yours forever, **

**  
Harry, **

Severus could not breath, he shook his head determined to say he was hallucinating, he read it again, before he bolted for the potions lab, downing a sober potion, he also took a mouth cleanser potion.

He bolted for Harry's room, Harry having forgot to change the password, saying he password "Boy who lived betrayed" he wheezed to the portrait holding his stomach having ran from the dungeons to the room which Harry stayed in only to find it empty…..he was obviously to late.

* * *

THERE YOU GO SEV ISNT DEAD AND FINALLY HARRY CONFESSES HIS FEELINGS FOR HIS POTIONS MASTER! QUESTION IS WILL SEVERUS EVER FIND HIM? OR WILL HE BE GONE FOR YEARS TO COME? R&R GUYS AND ILL UPDATE THE LAST CHAPTER! THATS RIGHT FOLKS THE STORY IS COMING TO AN END! BUT IS IT A GOOD ENDING OR BAD ENDING? R&R BYEEEEEEEEEE XXX :-P


	15. Chapter 15

**

* * *

**

Harry Potter and the Betrayal

**Chapter 15**

Harry had already left, he room was empty, but he found a scroll with his name on it, he opened it and despite himself he smiled, what the letter said was true,

**Hey Sev, **

**  
I knew as soon as you would read the letter I gave Dobby for you, you would come here, do ****not**** know why, I just know you would. I want to give you something as, a thanks for being there for me and being who you are, not letting fame get to my head, I guess you were really the only person that cared for me, if I had moved in with you, you would have taken the cloak and made me be back before curfew. For the thanks I give you the information to ****Voldemort****'****s**** private stores, there are two, good luck and goodbye****Harry,**

Severus picked up the paper and began reading what was on it; he was in awe of what he read.

Gretna Green office, password to lab, 'lord of all'. Salazar's chamber's under the school myrtles bath room go to the snake on the tap and say "Salazar's domain pureblood" that's one of the two ways to get in. I just hiss open for the sink to go down, being a Parseltonuge and all, next opening is "Salazar's chamber snake" and the last one to open the opening of Salazar Slytherins mouth is "Open the greatest of the Hogwarts four, it will open you don't need to be Parsletongue to open it, don't tell anyone, Salazar only wants his heirs to have it. He was never evil just misunderstood.

**Biggest one, ****R****iddle ****M****anor you know where that is, password is ****Gindelwald**** it ****is**** probably the best one, and one of the ****D****eath ****E****aters knows the password for that one, better get to it soon.**

Good luck, Harry.

Severus eyes were wide open, that was like mentioning a Pirates ship to a Pirate, Severus had never been there, but knew there was impossible to find things there, basilisk venom and skin teeth and eyes, all powdered.

When he got to the last part his eyes were literary bulging out of his eyes, his eyes were that round that you would think house elf's had normal eyes by the end,

**P.S there is a basilisk in the chamber all ground up. Use no magic, if its pure you will get more for it, as well as most potions need it pure, other wise the potion will explode, I****'****ve already got half of it, well sorry I have to go, I have an appointment with Gringotts bye. **

Severus decided to run for Gringotts for Harry, he could not have been more foolish if he had tried, he had just lost the one person that had loved him and that he loved back, and for what because he thought that Harry had liked Neville, what an idiot he had been.

Neville and Ginny's new house after wedding  
--

"Here is the present from Harry," said Ginny as they looked through them they were not going on there honey moon this week, Neville and Ginny carefully opened the letter and read it out loud before he jumped to his feet, Ginny hot on his heels.

**Dear Neville, **

**I could not have asked for a more courageous man to marry my sister, and she is that everything but blood, I****'****m sorry I wont be around much, but I will write every now and then, take good care of her, both of you mean so much too me, also remember there are still ****D****eath ****E****ater wannabes out there as well as real ****D****eath ****E****aters, he would not have used them all. I give you this potion, as a token of love for both of yours if anyone deserves it you do. I just wish getting my parents would have been as easy as it was to get yours,  
**

**This potion clears the after affects of the ****Cruciatus**** curse, made by Harry Potter, Severus Snape and Neville Longbottom. You gave me the plants and Severus helped I just brewed it. Here is the recipe with the paper as well as two potions, give Sev****erus**** the recipe thanks Nev****ille****, and it takes up to two days to work**

**  
Good luck,  
Harry  
**

**P.S Ginny I give you a collection of things I had in my vault that would include a beautiful dress that will be your size a necklace broach, bracelet, rings and earrings, hope you use it for a special occasions, there is also a necklace that has a red phoenix and onyx gem stones for the****ir**** eyes, its got protection charms shields and others things on it, wear it always.**

They went straight to St. Mungos and gave the potions to his parents, remembering Harry wanted him to give it too Professor Snape he got an owl to deliver it to him, the owl delivered it and took of, the potion recipe was currently waiting to be opened at the owl shoot basket. Where the owls leave the letters at the Dungeons and fly back out, leaving the mail for the people to get them.

Back with Severus  
--

He ran from the school, and right passed the startled people who had came back to the school after graduating who dodged out of the way, a habit they had picked up, now they knew he was a hero and was not bad at school anymore people had began respecting him for all his years of spying.

Although the Gryffindor's still hate him, mostly because Ron and Hermione hate him, but they started Following Neville they began realising what he had done for the war.

He managed to catch Harry after getting the wrong person twice, he then Portkey'd to his rooms, Harry was about to attack when he realised who's rooms they were in, shaking his head he asked, "Why did you bring me here?" asked Harry wearily as he sat down on the couch sitting comfortably against the couch.

Severus got a couple of glasses of wine and put it down, for them do drink and something to distract him for a bit, he drank the entire goblet before filling it again, something he did when he was nervous. Moreover, he then just let what he wanted to ask out bluntly.

"Did you mean what you said in the letter?" asked Snape a blunt edge to his voice,

"Yes every word" said Harry as he watched Severus get his mail from the owl shoot. His eyes widened he had not questioned what Harry had asked those questions for, now he knew why, and he was going to get recognition for a potion he had no clue that had been invented, as well as a third percent of it.

"Why add my name to it?" asked Sev then "You could have had it all to your self" said Sev.

"I have all the money I need, I don't need anymore, I'm doing it for Neville mostly he deserves what he has always wanted, his family. Anyway I'm not taking credit for something I didn't do, or didn't do myself anyway," said Harry shrugging his shoulders as if it meant nothing to him.

"Why didn't you take the potion ingredients yourself?" asked Severus curiously

"Gods, why would I want to, not that I haven't I have actually got lots of potion ingredients, that I took from Voldemort's stores I've been to all three, but I didn't take everything, knowing you would have liked some too, so I left over half of it, you are the potions master after all" said Harry throwing his hands in the air.

Severus just nodded, he had more money than the Malfoy's now, before Harry had gotten out he had nothing, now he had everything, Harry had done something Dumbledore didn't, got him his money back, freed him of his life of servitude, and made him rich as well as famous. Recognition for what he had, had to do for most of his life.

Severus could not keep his hands to himself and kissed Harry full on the lips, Harry never having kissed anyone apart from the one kiss Cho Chang had given him, but it didn't take him long before he was mimicking the man's actions the kiss was bittersweet full of need want and love, soon they had to come up for breath, breathing heavily he put Harry's head under his chin and said after he had gotten his breath under control.

"Would you help me get the ingredients please?" he asked Harry. He was looking forward to seeing what else was there, when his breath returned.

"I will go with you, bit I am still leaving, I want nothing here, I need to get away before I really hurt one of them, or kill my dogfather or his pet werewolf" said Harry,

Severus made a decision there and then, many years later he will be thankful he did, or his life would have been nothing if he had not said what he said there that night, "I will come with you, but I will be taking my potions with me, Ok that ok with you?" asked Severus Hogwarts had been his home since he was eleven but he could not stand it if Harry left without him, he needed to move on, the Death Eaters most of them were gone, and he could now live his life and that's what he decided there and then that he would live his life. That he would follow Harry were ever he went.

Together they walked out of Hogwarts passed the wards, not listening to Sirius shouting for him, or the shouting of Hermione and Ron, shouting that Severus was using him, that he should be with his real friends, that he was going to be the next Dark Lord, with that comment Harry had spun round and attending on punching the fuck out of the red head arse, but Severus stopped him dragging him over the apparating point and apparated them both to Riddle manor.

It was there and then he realised why Harry wanted to leave, if they say comments like that all day, they would be dead within days. No wonder Harry said he would kill them, making comments like that, all he could think was 'they are hypocrites the lot of them, if they are staying around then I definitely want to go'.

They got the ingredients into a black bag that Severus used to gather and buy his potion ingredients, after three rounds of apparating and getting all the things of the labs which included all the cauldrons phials ingredients as well as books.

Most of the books were impossible to find, totally rare fact completely rare, it's priceless, which Severus handled with extreme carefulness, he was giddy and nearly dancing on the spot in excitement. He had the rarest books ever and had the rarest and potions they could never get. After five hours of packing the ingredients up and all, they finally finished, and with a pop, they were gone, only to have apparated to Hogwarts.

They made there way back down to the dungeons, only to be intercepted by none other than Headmaster Dumbledore, asking them to come up to his office, with a sigh they both went, he needed to hand in his notice, he was after all quitting, and Severus could not wait too see the headmaster's face when he tells him.

"Ah, Severus, Harry tea? Lemon drop?" asked Dumbledore,

"No" snarled Harry wanting nothing more than leave this office,

"What can we do for you Headmaster?" asked Severus, Severus at this time of year usually is quite and subdued it's when his contract is renewed; he was always worried he had no place to stay, and that's what the headmaster liked about it the most.

"Can you tell me what happened in the final battle a month ago please?" asked Dumbledore nicely, but you could see anger in his eyes at being spoken to like that by Severus.

"No I will not headmaster, I don't have too, the people who have to know got the truth from Neville, I don't think you will get an answer from him" said Harry with a smirk and watched as the Headmaster got agitated, and angry with them.

Not getting an answer from Harry he looked at Severus and asked "Severus what happened" demanded the Headmaster, but he knew he would not get an answer talking to someone like that, but patience be damned, he wanted answers and he wanted them now.

However, as predicted Severus didn't answer, he was thinking how he could have missed all the signs that the man was manipulative, and it was a Gryffindor that had uncovered him, what Slytherin was he? If he didn't see the sighs of manipulations? Ah well.

"Headmaster I'm just coming to say that I quit" said Severus as he walked out, Harry trailing behind him, leaving a stumped angry wizard behind all Dumbledore could think was 'how dare he? After everything, I have done for him. This is how he thanks me! By quitting the first time he could'.

Severus and Harry walked down to the rooms they had left there things in Harry looked for Dobby and asked the elf as well as Winky if they wanted to work for him both happily saying Yes to there new Master. They helped Severus get his things packed; Harry already being packed helped him.

Harry said "Dobby take some things to the new house please" he asked after telling the elf were to go he apparated away with a 'pop' then the other elf was not far behind 'pop' she too was gone, Severus and Harry left the dungeons and there old life behind in choice of a new one, that they could and would spend together.

Unfortunately, it was not to go as they hoped people were waiting in the entrance hall for them that would include Colin and Dennis Creevy people who had tormented him at school, only driving him insane by following him around everywhere, and making him temporary blind with that camera! Rolling his eyes he tried to get away from the tugging and pulling hands but couldn't.

Especially the hands of Colin Creevy Harry having enough especially when Colin said,

"Please forgive me Harry, I will make it up to you, I promise".

However, Harry flung him away, he went flying across the entrance hall, everyone who heard what Harry said had to agree it was true,

"Get the hell off of me, you obsessive little celebrity stalker!" Harry growled Harry. (That sentence is not mine it belongs to reap what you sow I just love it I just need to have it here!)

"Please forgive me," begged Colin from were he sat huddled on the floor,

"I need to apologize –" he said as he tried to get up,

"You need a psychologist!" Harry retorted, getting away from the crowd, with a pop they were gone, leaving there old life's behind, to start over, to have a life they had always wanted, they were leaving the country, were people had heard of Lord Voldemort but didn't know what the fuss was about because it had not been there war

The End

* * *

THERE WE GO! THE END HOPE YOU ALL LOVED READING THIS STORY?! HOW MUCH WOULD YOU LIKE A SEQUAL? BECUASE I CAN GIVE YOU ONE SO REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW! THEN I SHALL OBLIDGE AND PUT IT UP FOR YA ENJOYMENT! TAKE CARE YOU ALL BYEEEEE XXX :-P


End file.
